Goodbye to You
by DarkVyse88
Summary: During a fight, Danny accidently kills Valerie. Now, nearly everyone close to him is turning away. Except for one. But, can that be enough to save him from a coming fate? DxS
1. How to deal with my Enemy

Goodbye to You

Hi, everyone. This is DarkVyse88 with my newest Fan Fiction. I have really never thought of myself getting in to the universe of _Danny Phantom_. Well, I just stumbled across this show one day, got interested in it, and soon enough, I thought up this story. Anyways, I always wanted to try something different. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story.

I don't own _Danny Phantom_ or anything else.

All words italicized are Vlad's mind if not made clear enough.

Prologue: How to do away with my Enemy.

Wealth was something all to familiar to one Vlad Masters. He had strived for it. He had worked his life to the bitter edge to get said power. Now, he had it all. He had more money then he could count. His company was doing successful. He had an impressive mansion. Yet, he felt lonely. The pain of loneliness had wrapped itself around his soul. Every hour, day, year, he could feel its bound tightening itself like a snake trying to strangle its prey. He was getting the life sucked out of him. And, anyway now, he was going to give in to its death grip.

Tonight was such a night he could feel its grip begin to tighten. Vlad was in his parlor, having just come home from a late night bargain he was doing with some company CEOs. As always, with the right kind of bribery, he had scored the deal big time. "More money for me." He said out loud as he entered his home, hitting the light switch. The only sound that came back to him was his own echo bouncing off the walls of his estate. He frowned at hearing his own voice returning as his door closed behind him, the cold March night air getting cut off from the outside. He unbuttoned his black diner jacket and hung it on a brass coat rack near the entrance. He then loosened his red tie and trudged into his parlor. He could still feel the cold air running through him, so he decided to get a fire started. He pushed the button next to his electric fireplace as the flames danced up from the fake wood. He waited a few minutes for the heat to circulate. He still felt the cold air though, even as he turned up the intensity of the flames. Not one to waste energy, he killed the fire and plotted himself in a chair in front of the fireplace.

He let out deep sigh as he leaned his head up at the ceiling. He wasn't looking at it for any reason, just felt like doing so. Practically he had gotten board with his endless cycle. Every day, he was looking over documents, making deals, trying to deal with Dan…: He stooped as soon as his mind began to process that name. The boy who was like him. The second Halfa that had been created by an accident. But, he had a better life then he did. Sure, Vlad was richer then Danny moneywise. But, Danny got the better end of the deal. His mind then finished this though by saying, '_At least HE is not lonely_.'

"I'm not alone." Vlad said as he turned to his side. His eyes moved from the side table next to him and then his gaze moved downwards to the drawer. He grabbed the handle and pulled the drawer out. He rummaged through its contents of discarded notes and broken pens until he produced his prize. From under a notepad missing all of its paper, he took out small bottle of gin. He closed the drawer and looked through the bottle at the liquid swimming around in it, a small smile producing on his face at seeing the bottle still half full. He spun the top off as his mind then said, _'Shame, Vlad._ _Trying to drown your problems_ _in alcohol will not help you.'_ "I am not trying to drown out my problems," Vlad answered," I am just thirsty." He then took a huge slug from the bottle. Not a good idea, as he felt the liquid burn strongly in his throat. He spat out the alcohol and started to cough furiously. As he sized his coughing, he closed the bottle and placed it on top of the table. He then stared down at where he had spat the gin out. The liquid was now sinking into his new rug, which would eventually stain it. He grunted under his breath and then said," This is great. Another three grand wasted. That was a hand sewn rug." He glanced around the room until his gaze returned to the side table. He was fixing his gaze instead on a picture frame that was resting on the top. He grabbed the frame and sat back in his chair, staring at the image that had been placed in the frame. This was back when he was in his college years. He starred at how he had looked twenty years ago, how he thought of himself as handsome then, until the 'facial incident'. The thought of that caused him to run his hand over his face.

His gaze then became locked on the woman standing next to him and smiling. He knew this woman all to well. Her name was Maudie. She was the woman he loved. He had remained out of the attention of other woman for twenty years. He was now in his forties and still remained unmarried. He had done all of this just to be with her. He ran his finger down her image as he thought back to all the times that he had tired to be with her. Of course, now, it was futile. She was now married to his former friend. The man that was known as Jack Fenton. He looked over to the man on the other side of Maudie. The only visible portion was a body in a labcoat, for the head had been removed. This symbolized what he wanted so much. That was too have Jack out of the picture of him and Maudie to be together.

_'This is the only way you are going to hold her, you know?' _His mind stated. Vlad placed the picture back on the table as he answered with, "I shall succeed soon enough." _'How soon is that going to be? Its been twenty one years and you still have failed at reaching your goal.'_ His mind replied. Vlad shot back into the empty space with, "It shall become a reality soon enough!" Just then, he felt it. He felt the grip tightening on his soul. He broke into a sweat as he felt it squeezing him. He thought his throat was also tightening, which would soon enough choke him. He would like that. He would enjoying being choked to death by his own loneliness. But, that would have to wait, for the grip then stooped tightening and there it remained.

_'You are just asking to die.' _The voice in his mind stated as Vlad wiped his face with the side of his arm. "And what if I am?" Vlad asked. _'Then you are more of a coward then you are as of now.' _The voice said. Vlad shot up from his chair and yelled out," I am no coward!" _'Well, I'm sorry. I meant to say weakling,'_ His mind replied_: 'you could have gotten rid of Jack so long ago, but you waited too long. Now, you now are dealing with his son, the other Halfa. And for the past seven months, you have continuously gotten your ass handed to you by some fourteen year old.'_ "He's turned fifteen five three months ago." Vlad said under his breath. '_And you have kept taps on him. With all that info you could have gotten rid of him by now. Bu here you are, waiting for your own grief to kill you.' _

"But how do I succeed in getting Maudie for myself?" Vlad asked. _'Don't try suing your smooth talk on her. I don't think, 'I have pancakes,' really helps. That was really pathetic.' _"I was nervous." Vlad said. _'And that is what lead up to Daniel getting that anti-ghost belt thing on you and having your ghost animals nearly maul you to death.' _"Don't remind me." Vlad said. _'I shall do so until you get it through your little mind that eventually you are not going tio get Maudie and you will await your death all alone.' _"But how can I finish the boy off." Vlad said. _'Simple. You kill him.'_ Vlad's expression turned to a look of heavy thinking. _'Aren't you going to at least do it now?' _"But I waited him on my side, to train him and turn him into my son." Vlad said. _'Because of him you have yet to get Maudie. Now ask me. Who is more important? The boy or Maudie?' _Vlad clutched his hands into fists as he said through a wicked smile," Maudie." _'That is right. So, you kill him. His family will then feel the same pain that you have felt. The family will fall apart piece by piece, and then Maudie will come crying to you.' _"Excellent. I can go right now and kill him while he sleeps." Vlad said as he felt the ghost energy in him start to build up. He was about to transform until: _'Think this over, Vlad.' _Vlad stopped transforming as he said," Why not? I have more experience then that fool." _'And he still manages to take you down.'_ "So, how do you suppose I carry this out?" _'Why get your hands soiled with blood when you have another who will do that willingly.'_ Vlad once again became lost in deep thought, then he broke out of it. He smiled as he said," Oh, yes. I forgot about her." _All we have to do is let her do the job. This way, you wouldn't feel the pain of killing Maudie's only son as she stays by your side.'_ "Oh how I wait for that moment." Vlad said.

Looks as though Vlad as something up his sleeve. Chapter 2 is coming up!


	2. Phone Call

Goodbye to You

I have no ownership of _Danny Phantom_ or anything else.

Chapter 2: Phone Call

The sunlight of an afternoon touched down on the school grounds of Casper High. Of course, a little extra sunlight wasn't doing much for anyone. The air was still cold and some left over snow still remained on the roof and the ground. But, that wouldn't last long. Spring would soon be on everyone's doorsteps and this bleak weather would finally be put behind the backs of the citizens of Amityville.

The bell for lunch had just previously rung for lunch to begin. The students pilled into the school cafeteria and headed to their seats. The heating had been shut off due to some budget problems, as explained by the principal, so most of the students had worn their sweaters inside today as the cold weather still plagued them. Most of the students had gone over to buy their lunch from the kitchen. Now, it may have been practically non-edible, but at least it was warm.

"Ahh, Tucker," Danny said as he looked over at his friend," you do realize that is food, not a heating source." "I know that. But right now, it is the only thing keeping me from freezing to death." Tucker replied his hands over the grey slob that was on his tray. "What are you complaining about? I don't feel anything." Sam replied as she took a bite from her. Tucker tightened up the strings of his hoody as he stated, " Maybe its because of you are a Goth. And that is because Goths have no feelings." "Yeah, you're right. And I am feeling better then you are right now." She replied with a smile.

"Anyways, I'm just glad I brought my lunch. I just don't have to eat that." Danny said as he took a slug from his Coke. "Smart move. I did the same." Sam replied, looking at the mass that Tucker continued to warm himself with. "At least I'm not freezing." Tucker stated. "Hey, it's not our fault that me and Sam had better ideas. Your suppose to be the smart one." Danny stated. Him and Sam then laughed at his comment and then returned to their lunches.

Unbeknown to them, trouble was soon to come through the doors of the cafeteria. And that would start off with Valerie. Wearing a fading red sweater and gripping a brown lunchbag, she walked into the room and looked around for a table. "Looks who just entered." Sam said as she motioned towards the girl. "At least I didn't have to deal with her today." Danny replied. 'Hey, guys, cool it. She all ready had enough problems as it is." Tucker said. "Her only problem is that she hasn't unloaded enough ammunition into me yet." Danny stated. "Come on guys. Let's at least allow her to sit next with us." Tucker raised his hand and motioned for her to come over. But, she ignored this gesture even though she noted him doing so. Tucker dropped his hand upon realizing she was ignoring them. "She still thinks she 's better then us even though her life got messed up." Sam said as she looked over at Tucker's face, now showing a look of disappointment. "I'm still going to try." Tucker said. "Let me guess," Danny began," you still want her?" "Hey, I'm still looking. Unlike you two. At least you're a couple." "We are not a couple." They both shot back at Tucker silently. "I just call them as I see them." "Well, I am about to plant your face in your only heating source if you make say that one more time." Sam replied in an angry tone. Tucker quickly said," All right, all right. I'll cool it." Tucker replied. "Sucks to be in your shoes right now." Danny remarked as he returned back to his lunch.

Meanwhile, Valerie had unsuccessfully tried to find a place to sit. But, she then managed to spot at least one empty space. Problem was that the table belonged to her former friends. She knew that Dash, Kwan, Star and Paulina would have a small problem with her. Hell, they hated the ground she walked on now that she had become just like that loser who tried to wave her over. 'Whatever,' she thought to herself, 'I had a rough day with classes. I am tired. It's freezing. Maybe thy wouldn't care.' She walked over to the table and was about to sit down when Paulina said," This seat's taken." "By who?" she asked. "What's it to you?" Star asked. "I just want to sit down." Paulina said as she placed her bag on the table. "Hey, she said we don't need you here and that's that." Dash said. "This isn't your place, you prick." Valerie shot back. Dash quickly shot up from the table and yelled, "What did you just say!" By now, some people had turned their attentions from their food and had looked over to where the yell had come from. "This is a chance. Valerie's having a problem with some one other then me." Danny said as him and the others looked over to where Dash was standing, his face twisted in anger. "You heard me." Valerie said as she watched his hands curl into fists. "No one has the nerve to call me that." Dash said. "What are you going to do about it?" Valerie asked, her hands crossed in front of her. Dash then sat back down, his gaze still fixed on her. "He can't do anything, but I will." Paulina said as she rose up in front of Valerie. "Finally, you decide to show some spine." Valerie stated. "I've got to get this." Tucker said as he reached for his palm pilot. The two girls never moved their eyes fro each for a full two minutes until the bell rang. "You were lucky. Next time wouldn't be better." Paulina said as she grabbed her backbag and headed off. Valerie just continued to watch her walk with out with her group. She then grabbed her bag and crumpled it into a ball. As she walked out with the other students, she angrily chucked the bag of crushed food into the barrel.

"I can't believe I missed that." Tucker said as he walked with Sam and Danny down the hallway. "Why do you even bother with that kind of stuff?" Sam asked. "Listen, I can't score. I have tried many times and have failed. This is my only peace I can get from my occurring loneliness." "You're not alone, my friend." Danny said. "Oh please, Danny. You too?" Sam asked. "I'm just saying that me, Tucker, and a bunch of other guys had a perfectly good cat fight not occur." Just then, he was knocked to the ground by something that got him in the back. As he got up, he turned to see Dash walk by with a football he was throwing in the air. "That's a taste, Danny, of what the rest of your day." "What's your problem, Dash? Is getting made into a woos by a girl not enough for you?" Danny remarked. Dash's face grow red at this and said," I have to class. You are dead next period." Dash then turned and walked away down the hall. Around this time, a cart loaded with open paint cans had just come around the corner, being pushed by one of the stagehands. "Hold this." Danny said as he handed his bag to Sam. "What are you planning?" she asked as she grabbed the bag. "Just watch." He said.

As Danny finished, he quickly turned invisible and dropped into the floor. He popped his head in front of where the guy's shoes were. He pulled at of the shoe's laces, untying the knot. The pusher looked own at his shoe that was now untied. He stopped pushing the carriage and bent down to tie his shoes. Danny moved his hands up and grabbed the cart. He then quickly pushed the cart down the corridor straight at Dash. "Look out!" the original owner of the cart called out when he realized that his supplies were moving away from him. The other students quickly baked against the wall, clearing the way for the so-called out of control cart. Dash, however, didn't move out of the way. IT wasn't before he turned around that he realized that the cart was heading right for him. He yelled and threw up his arms as protection.; Just then, Danny stopped the cart a few inches from Dash, but the paint cans fell off and splashed Dash with their contents of red, green, and blue paint. "Damn it!" he yelled as he looked at his paint covered state and as everyone else laughed at him. "At least I got this nice little piece." Tucker said as he clicked his palm pilot that he now had successfully produced. Danny then materialized from the floor and turned back into his solid state. Sam laughed as she said," You now how deal with everything." "You just need to know when to do so," Danny said as he grabbed his bag. Of course, Sam was still looking at him and her hand was still gripping his bag. "Sam, you can let go of my bag." Danny said. Sam, quickyl realizing what she was doing, blushed and let go of his bag. "Sorry about that." She said. "Sure," Danny began," come on, we better get to class before our teacher goes nuclear." As the three hurried off down the hallway, Sam asked herself, 'What was I doing back there? I never did anything like that in front of Danny.' As Danny's name was sent through her head, she then felt… 'No,' she thought,' we're just friends. I never had feelings like that for Danny like that before.' What about lunch? That was another question she thought of also. 'That was just a crack made by Tucker. Danny and me are not, and shall never be, a couple.' 'But,' she thought as she got to her next class' door,' why did it hurt to say that?'

A few hours later…

Arriving home, Valerie took out her house keys and put them in the lock. The door, however, was jammed as it sometimes got. "I hate living here." She said to herself as she looked at the complex's hallway, the wallpaper fading and slowly peeling off. Finally, the door opened up. And so, as she had been doing for so long steeped foot in, went into the apartment room where her father and herself lived. Like the hallway, the wallpaper was also fading and falling off with old age. A moth eaten couch and chair sat in were in front of a TV was practically hit with static every twenty minutes. The room opened into a kitchen with a leaking sink, dying refrigerator, and crooked table. In the kitchen were three other doors that lead into her room, her father's room, and a bathroom was slowly being plagued with mildew. "Home, Sweet home." She said as dropped her backpack on the ground and hit the lightswitch. She waited a few seconds as the bulb overhead flickered on. She walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, hoping to get a soda. She then punched the fridge upon realizing that it had went from cold to warm in its enclosed space. "Damn! Nothing works in this house!" she yelled. Of course, this wasn't originally like this for her. Her father had a great job and she had everything she could possibly want. Until that ghost boy showed up and ruined her father's job, her house, and her life. Her life had only objective. That was to wipe that freak right out of her life. She had tried and tried, but results had still remained unsuccessful. Most recently, she had Senko something different in him when they had gotten stuck in the ghost zone. 'Maybe he isn't so bad.' She thought. She shook her head and thought to herself,' No, it was probably a trick. I will still take him down and make him pay.'

She turned from the fridge, realizing that there was a brown package that she didn't notice before. She then saw a note on the top. It read,

_Dear Valerie,_

_I know your situation hasn't change much. So here's some info to help you. Happy Hunting!_

_Sincerely, Vlad_

"Finally, more tech." She said as she ripped off the top of the box. Except, she got something else. Inside the box, were pictures. The photos showed that kid from her school. "What's is name. Danny? That's right." She said as she looked at the pictures. Also there were pictures of those losers who hung out with him. She also saw papers with addresses, phone numbers, and what looked like locations, most likely there's. "What is this?" she asked as she fanned through them. Just then, the phone in the parlor started to ring. She walked over and picked up the phone. "Look, Mike. We will get you the rent-" "This isn't Mike," the voice on the other line said," This is Vlad."

"So, I finally get to talk with the man behind my weaponry. I have to say thank you for your help." She said. "You're welcome," he began," how goes the battle?" "That ghost still haunts me," she began," by the way, got your package. What is with all the shots of this Danny kid?" "Why, they are your greatest weapons." Vlad said. "What do you mean?" "I am a, let us say, scientist of paranormal research. During my years, I have reached a idea that a human could possibly be infected with ghost energy. In a sense, they can become a ghost. Valerie then said," What do you-" she then trailed off as she though of his words and the papers that she had. Her face turned to utter shock as she sunk into one of the chairs. "Yes. The truth does hit you hard." Vlad said upon not getting an answer.

"Are you telling me that this…this…guy, this loser, has been the ghost that ahs been ruining my life all along?" she asked. "I all ready told you that." Vlad called back. "What do you want me to do?" she asked. "Kill the worm." He replied. "Wait a minute," she shot back," ghost I can wipe out, but killing a human is an entirely different story." "And why is it? He ruined your life." "I know but… Wait, why do you want to help me?" "I have my reasons," he began," now listen, if its money you want, I can supply it. How does five million sound." Valerie nearly choked at hearing this. While she felt glad at being offered the money, she replied, 'I just have-" "Come on. You can be rich once again. Back on top. Of course, if you like your accommodations, I understand. I bet the smell of mildew is fitting. And what of your father? I bet his new job of low level security officer really ranks in the big ones." Valerie now felt rage building up inside of her at hearing this guy insult her life. But, he was offering her a chance at getting her old life back. Besides, the real enemy to her was this Danny kid. Danny Fenton was his name. To her, that name was a meaningful as dirt. She picked up one of the photos and looked into the eyes of the one person who destroyed her life. She moved to one of the windows and opened it. With that, she crumpled up the photo as she did with her brown bag and tossed it out the window. "I'm in." she said as she closed the window. "Perfect," Vlad said," now. Let's discuss the plan."

Valerie is now in on putting Danny to rest. The information she has is the ultimate weapon. What can we expect? Find out in Chapter 3.


	3. Surprise Attacks

Goodbye to You

I don't own _Danny Phantom_ or anything else.

Chapter 3: Surprise Attacks

The city of Amityville was once again hit by another cold spell. The citizens had to once again endure the temperature as they waited for spring to come. To make matters worse, clouds had moved in, completely blocking the sun. Also, a light snow had begun and was slowly to fall. As the afternoon soon came to the city, the snow had begun to stop, but the cold still managed to have a hold on them, so, most of the populace coming from school or other locations began to hurry it their next stop.

"I can't believe we missed the bus," Tucker said as him, Sam, and Danny walked from the corner of one street and headed down the sidewalk. "Well, you were the one who decided to wait for us." Sam stated. "That was because I thought you would be five minutes, but instead turned out to be fifteen." "That's what you get for having to do extra work for Wecklsler." Danny said. "Why did you guys have to hold off on that work? I mean, I got it finished in a hour last night." Tucker said as he buttoned his coat up more. Sam pulled the hood down from her sweater and said," Maybe that's because we aren't geniuses with no lives."

"Hey, I have a life." Tucker said as he wiped out his palm pilot. He took out the stylus and clicked on a few things until the picture of the paint covered Dash. "Thanks to our good friend Danny yesterday, an anonymous user has gotten copies of this picture all over the web. "So that's why Dash had a hard time showing his face today." "I guess that was the crowning moment of your school year." Sam said. "Well, that and the other hundred times I humiliated him." The three of them laughed at his comment as they rounded the corner. "Okay, good humor aside," Tucker said," let's hurry up. I feel like I'm going to freeze to death." "Well that will be a relive," Danny began," at least it will finally be quiet again." Him and Sam laughed as they walked in front of Tucker, with him in the back saying," Yeah, that's funny."

As the three of them headed down the next street, Tucker then stopped in front of the entrance to Amityville Park. He then said" Hey guys, let's just head through the park." "Why?" Danny asked as he looked over to where Tucker was. "It's quicker. Besides, I want to get to my house and get refugee from this cold." "All right. Danny, we better go. Tucker's complaining again." Sam remarked. "What ever. I'm gone." Tucker said as he headed into the park with Danny and Sam entering behind him. As the three hurried through the snow-covered grounds and trees, they had no idea they were being followed. "I knew they would cut through here." Paulina said as she watched them walk down the path through a bush. She was wearing her rogue jumpsuit and hood. Through her goggles, she watched the three move in front of her and then move further down the path. She quickly ran ahead of them, being careful not to step on any of the fallen twigs or branches as to not alert her targets. She then moved behind a huge rock that was jutting from the snow and hidden by two bushes. She looked down the to see Danny beginning to come up with Sam next to him and Tucker in the front. "Perfect." She said as she reached behind her back. Holstered by two shoulder straps, she brought out a silver rifle with a long barrel and a scope on the top. Where the ammo casing should be, there was a cylinder running underneath that area and it was glowing pink. "With all that ghost DNA in him," she said to herself," this should kill him off even if he is still in human form." She then rested the barrel on the top of the rock and looked into the scope. In the crosshairs, she could see Danny's head square in the center. "I can't believe how easy this is." She said as her hand slowly began to apply pressure to the trigger.

Around the time Paulina was getting the rifle off of her back, the sun had finally managed to break through the blanket of clouds. The rays illuminated light on the snow-covered ground, which in turn reflected the light off the ground. "Finally. I was getting tired of the whole dark and cold mood." Danny said. "Hey, when you've been in my shoes, you get used to it." Sam replied as she looked around at the light covered park. "That will be the day." he remarked. "Hey, it's not all-" she stopped then stopped suddenly mid sentence. "Its what?" Danny asked as he turned to look at her. She didn't replay as she looked ahead of them towards a clump of bushes. She thought she had seen something gleam from light through the bushes. Now, she saw the flash again and could determine what the gleam was. "Danny, watch out!" She yelled as she threw herself. The two fell to the ground as a beam of pink light shot overhead.

"What?" Tucker yelled as he quickly turned around. He then saw Sam lying on top of Danny; her arms planted flat on his chest. "What the hell was that!" Sam asked as she lifted her head and looked in the direction the beam had shot towards. "Well. I see you two can't don't have the patience to get somewhere private." Tucker said, his arms crossed in front of him and a smug smile on his face. "Of your information, I juts saved Danny's life," she began," I am not trying to flirt with him!" "Hey, Sam. Could you get off me? Danny asked. Sam turned her head and looked down into Danny's, realizing that she was still on top of him. She blushed as she got up and said, "Sorry about that." "I'll just head home. I see you two can't keep your hands off each other." Ticker remarked as he hurried of down the path. "Nothing is going on!" Sam yelled out to him as Danny brushed snow off of his hoody. "Forget him," Danny said," thanks for the help back there." "Well, I guess you owe me." Sam said, laughing at this. "I'll take you up on that. Anyways I better get home." Danny said as he walked off. "Wait Danny," Sam said," let me go with you. I'm heading off where you're going anyway." "All right." He replied as the two walked off.

"Who do you think that was?" Sam asked as the two walked together. "Most likely Paulina," he stated," she's the only one who has weaponry with pink energy beams." "I don't think so. She doesn't know who you are." Sam said. "Maybe she got smarter. I don't know. I pretty much had every ghost in the Ghost Zone on my ass." Danny said. "You took them down either way," she replied," you can handle this." "You're right," Danny began, "you always the one person who knows the right thing to say." Sam couldn't believe he had said this. Is it possible that Danny had feelings for her? Could she posses the same feeling for him. Sure, she had tried to ignore them. She had tried to ignore them for some time. But, deep inside her, she felt those feelings waiting to burst. 'This is so hard,' she thought to herself,' can I really tell Danny these things I fell? Is it possible-' "Sam, we're back on the street." Danny's voice said, breaking her out of her deep thought. She then looked around and saw that they were on the sidewalk, the entrance behind them and cars passing on the street that lay in front of them. "All right," she began," thanks for the walk. I have to go." "See you later then." Danny said as he walked off down the street in front of her. "Danny, wait." Sam called back as he turned to face her. "Be careful." Sam said. Danny smiled and called back," I will." He then waved his hand as Sam called back, "Later, Danny." As the two walked their separate ways, Sam continued to think, 'Can him and I really feel the same way for each other?'

She wasn't the only person thinking this. For as he walked down the street towards his home, Danny's mind was circulating the event that had occurred. He was grateful that Sam had pushed him out of the way of the attack on his life. Of course, something troubled him. Why had he waited so long to tell her she could get off of him? 'And the thing is, I enjoyed feeling her against me.' He thought. He blushed slightly at thinking this, but it still remained something he could think about. Did she enjoy being that close to him? He didn't know. Did the two of them really fell those feelings for each other? 'No, it can't be," Danny thought,' we have friends since we were kids. We could never be a couple.' Still, he couldn't kill what he now felt.

He refocused his train of thought as soon as he came to his house. It was like all the other houses: a two-story brick house. Of course, it had a huge dome on the top and a sign that read, "Fenton Ghost Hunters." Here Danny lived and here his mom and dad ran their ghost hunting operations. While it was strange, here was where he had acquired his ghost abilities. Here his parents' experiment turned him into the so-called, "Inviso Bill", the town's mysterious ghost boy. To, these powers may be a curse. But to Danny, the powers he had flowing in his body where what helped him defend others from the ghost that were flowing in and out of this town. While some wanted to hunt him, including his parents, he still remained a hero in his own right. He loved where he dwelled. He even loved it as an explosion was heard going off inside the house. "Home, Sweet home." Danny commented as he walked up the steps and opened the door.

As soon as he opened the door, a cloud of black smoke hit his face and began to move through the open door. He coughed as he made his way into the living room. "Are you ever going to try and not kill us!" Jazz's voice yelled through the smoke. "You at least still breathing!" his dad's voice called out. Danny then heard a window open and saw the smoke move out to his side. The smoke then cleared and he could get a clearer view of his house and his sister, who was now fanning the last of the smoke out and closing the window. "he's going to waste all the heat if I keep doing this." Jazz said to herself as she walked from the window. "What happened here?" Danny asked. "Hi, Danny. Dad just tried to blow us up again." She walked over to the stairs and said," I have work to do. You can go see Dad if you want your entire body fried.

Danny walked over to the kitchen, where he had heard his father's voice. At an open window was his father, Jack Fenton, wearing an orange jumpsuit and black gloves. At the table was a cylinder with a rectangular box on the bottom. It was opened to reveal a complex jumble of wires and parts, and various tools lay scattered around it. "Hey, Dad." Danny said. "Danny! Did you see what just happen?" his dad asked as he turned to him. "I heard something." He replied. "What you saw was your sister and here problems with my work," he said as he walked over to the table," this device is what is going to help us defeat the ghost scrooge. I call it the Fenton Targeting Recticle Assault Projectile, or the Fenton TRAP, for sort." "That's great. Anyways, I have some homework to do-" Nonsense. I want you to see this baby in action." His dad stated. "Okay, Danny said as he walked over to the fridge and leaned against it. He then noticed that the dishwasher now had a huge, scourge hole in it. "Was that that weapon's last target?" Danny asked. "Had some miscalculations. Luckily, you're mom is out shopping and will be late, so that gives me enough time to ditch the evidence." He then walked over to the device and placed wiped out a tripod which he placed it on. "The Fenton TRAP contains ghost signatures floating in it," he began as he closed up the openings, "I hit my remote for it, and it automatically picks up the nearest signature and unleashes a massive energy ball of concentrated plasma energy that will completely disintegrate the target. I better see if the targeting is working." He then picked up a black square from the table and pushed a red button on it. The machine glowed green and hummed to life as it quickly turned on the tripod at Danny. Danny looked down the barrel to see a green light start to build down at the cylinder's bottom. Jack noticed this and quickly pushed the button again, causing the machine to die down. "Thought I had it working this time. Sorry, Danny." Jack said as he turned his back towards Danny and opened up the machine. "No problem." Danny said, but his dad was lost in thought over what was now in front of him.

Danny then felt a shiver run fall on him. 'Better close that.' He thought as he walked towards the open window. Just then, something ball shaped was thrown through the window and landed in between Jack's legs. He didn't see what was underneath him, but Danny sure did. The ball was steel and was glowing a faint pink. Danny knew this as being one of Paulina's anti-ghost grenades. He crouched down and quickly grabbed the grenade as his father still rambled to himself. As he held the weapon, the ball then began to flash pink even faster. He threw the weapon out the window and closed the window as a huge bang was heard that rattle the windows. "What was that?" Jack asked as he turned around. "Car backfiring," Danny said, "I have my work, I'll see you later." "Okay, Danny. I better get a new dishwasher before I get killed." His dad called out to him as Danny left the room. Danny walked towards his room as he thought, 'Paulina's really trying to wipe me out. She's putting my friends and family in danger. I have to be on my guard.' He opened his door to discover his room draped in shadows. His hand reached for the light switch, but he stopped cold as a voice from the darkness said, "Hello, Inviso Bill." Along with the voice, he felt the cold barrel of a gun press against the side of his head.

Can Danny get out of this mess? Find out in Chapter 4!


	4. I will take what you love

Goodbye to You

I don't own anything.

Also, I just found out I switched Valerie for Paulina by mistake. Sorry, it wouldn't happen again.

Chapter 4: I shall take what you love.

Danny had been through a lot of tough spots in his life. He fought a ghost hunter wanting his head. He fought enemies that become stronger by feeding human emotions. He did combat with the warden of a ghost prison and his guards. They seemed though, but he always got out of every last situation. But now, with a gun barrel right against his temple, his mind was now drawing a black. He couldn't go ghost as to allow whatever ammunition was in the barrel to be unloaded into him. He didn't even try to grab the gun, because, due to the darkness that shrouded his room, he couldn't see if the assailant had another gun on him or someone else here. All he could do was just stand there as a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"I finally have you," the voice said again. As he heard this, Danny could feel the barrel press harder against his head. This was then followed by the sound of his bedroom door closing. Danny asked, "What do you want, Valerie?" "So, ghost boy knows who I am," Valerie said," I guess you will know the voice of the person who finally did away with the freak." "I have know idea what you are going on about," Danny said. "You are such a liar. I guess I can expect that from someone who took my life and destroyed it," Valerie said. He then felt a hand grab his arm and force it behind his back. He cringed at the pressure being put onto his arm as he said, "Looks like weight training really paid off." Valerie then said," You could say that. But, I'm a very busy person, so I think we better continue this conversation in a better atmosphere."

Danny then felt himself getting pushed forward violently. He then hit the edge of something and landed face first on the mattress of his bed. The lights then turned on, piercing the darkness that had engulfed his room. He turned over on the bed and began to get up, but Valerie once again stopped him. He saw that she was wearing her crimson jumpsuit and helmet. The visor was down, covering her face in the black shade. He couldn't tell what her expression was, but he could tell it was one of both anger and hatred. The way she also griped the silver and pink pistol was also another factor in his vivid idea of how she looked. "Sit down." Valerie commanded. Danny obeyed, slowing planting himself on the bed. "You can remove the helmet. We're all people," Danny stated. "I rather you look at the hunter then the face behind the hunter," Paulina replied.

"First off, what are you doing here?" Danny asked. Valerie walked closer and said," I know who you are. You freak. Don't play games." "I don't have any idea of what the hell you are talking about," Danny stated. "Oh really," Valerie stated," then how did you know who I was under this suit." "I could tell by your voice." Danny stated. He then watched as Valerie reached behind her back and produced a stack of photos. He watched her toss the photos to the side of his bed. The pictures scattered across the bed, allowing Danny to look at the frozen images. His face turned to shock as he identified the pictures. They showed him going through his entire transformation, from human to ghost. He also saw pictures of his family, friends, and even the lab where his parents worked. He picked up a few of these photos and fingered through them quickly. "Where did you get this?" Danny asked. "I have some very helpful sources. Valerie stated.

Danny then stood up from the bed, causing Valerie's finger to move to the trigger of her weapon. "I'm warning you," she began," all my weapons can take you down since you have ghost blood in you." "I take it you decided to kill me face to face instead of the last two botched attempts," Danny stated. "I would never care if you had your back turned to me," she began," my goal in life is to finish you off." "I never did anything to you and you know it," Danny stated. "You did so. You destroyed my father's job, totaled our possessions, and drove us to the poor sections of the poor." "Its about money then, right?" Danny asked.

"It was never about that." She stated. Danny could just fell the hatred coming from her voice and hitting him hard in the face. "I want back what my family lost, first of all," she began," my father. I want him to have the old life that he had. Then, I want my family to finally gain the respect they deserve. This was never about greed, but about honor." "And you think killing me will help solve the problem?" Valerie let out a small laugh and answered," Killing the one who messed up my life will fill me with joy. Plus, I'll sleep better at night." Danny then said," Paulina, all of those that was an accident. I never meant-" "Shut up! You hated all of us!" she yelled at him. Danny looked at her with a puzzled expression and asked, "What are you talking about?" "You were at the lowest level in the school's social class," she began," you despised all of us. So, you use your ghost abilities to hunt us all down. You may have done that to me, but I will win my friends back and my reputation." Danny then stated," Do you think those friends of yours like you? They just like you for your wealth. You should-" He was then cut off again as Paulina yelled, "I don't need advice on how to live my life from the one who destroyed it!"

Just then, a knock came to the door, followed by Jazz's voice asked, "Danny. What's going on in there?" Danny watched as Valerie reached into her belt and withdrew a flat edge knife. "What are you doing?" he asked in a low whisper. "I always bring some back up in case of other problems," Valerie said as she gripped the knife in he hand, but her other hand never holstered her pistol. "Let me talk to her. I'm the one you want, not her." Paulina looked at Danny as the knock once again came towards the door. "All right," she said as she holstered her knife," but if you do anything stupid, I can make your sister traumatized for life. " Danny shock his head in agreement and headed towards the door. Valerie backed against the wall on the door's right hand side as Danny's hand reached for the knob.

He opened the door just a cry to see his sister's face. "What is it Jazz?" he asked. "I heard shouting," she stated. "I'm just doing some work for drama class," Danny said. Jazz the asked, "Since when are you in Drama?" "Just got in. They needed some more students," he commented. "I also heard someone else's voice," Jazz stated. Danny then felt the barrel of the gun poke him in the side, giving him the signal to speed it up. "It's a self help CD you heard," he quickly said. "Okay," Jazz said," are you sure everything is fine?" "Its is okay, Jazz. I just need to get my work done," he replied, his tone now being more agitated. Jazz looked at him closely and then said," Very well. See you later."

Danny closed the door as his sister walked away from it. "Smart move," Valerie said as she returned facing him," I wouldn't have wanted to get blood stains on my clothing." "Don't get her involved, Valerie," Danny ordered. "Thing is, I can…and I will." Valerie said. She then tapped her pistol to her head and said, "In my head lies all the ideas of those who remain closes to you. I want you dead. Now, if I can't get rid of you, then I will target your everyone you hold dear. Your sister, your parents…even your friend, Samantha." Danny suddenly felt as though a bolt of rage had pierced him the minute he heard Valerie threaten to kill her. He then yelled, "Leave them all out of this!" "I swear I will do them harm," Valerie said as she repointed the gun at Danny. "Then kill me. I will not allow anyone to be killed by you for the mistakes that I have made," Danny said, as he stood motionless. Valerie's finger then started to apply pressure to the trigger just then, but it stopped. Instead, to Danny's surprise, she holstered the pistol and walked over to Danny's bedroom window.

"Decided to give up?" Danny asked. Valerie turned her head towards Danny and stated," No, you just took the fun out of it. I was expecting more of a challenge." "Don't put anyone I hold dear to myself at risk," Danny stated. "Well, at least you have principles and aren't a total psychopath," Valerie said as she pushed the window up. Danny then asked," When can we end this? When can we just get this over with? I am as sick of this conflict between us as you are? What do you want to do? Do you want to finish me here or slowly drive me towards insanity." "If you want this to end," Valerie began," then we better start at the beginning. Leave your house and come to the park at 8:00, six hours from now. Enough time to get ready. Will meet at the clearing with the hill." "The place where we first did battle," Danny stated. "Glad you know." Paulina said as she moved out the window. She then sat herself on the edge and let her feet dangle out. As she did this, she said," I could tell that you care deeply for the girl. You reacted strongly when I threatened her." "We're just good friends," Danny began. "Right," Valerie stated," but remember. You don't show up, and she's gone from your life." She then raised her body up and slid off the edge. Danny walked over to the window to see Paulina then in front of his window by using her jetboard. She then turned upwards and quickly shot into the sky as Danny watched her go off.

Will Danny engage her in combat to save his loved ones? Find out in Chapter 5!


	5. To be with him

Goodbye to You

I don't own anything.

Chapter 5: To be with him.

"She came to your house?" Tucker voice asked through the phone's receiver. "Yeah," Danny began," then she trained a gun on me and was going to blow my brains out." It was about an hour since Valerie had left Danny's room after she had told him to be in combat. It had taken Danny that long to think over what was pretty much his only option. Sure, he had forgotten about his homework, but at least tomorrow was Saturday. Besides that point, there were more important matters to discuss. He would have to fight Valerie tonight. Danny decided to call Tucker and Sam as to notify them to the problem.

"She came to your room and not to mine. My dream had been ruined," Tucker remarked. Danny shouted into the phone, "Tucker! I'm serious!" "Sorry, man," Tucker said with a slight laugh," Anyways, are you going to fight her?" "Looks like the only choice I've got. Reasoning wouldn't do much good now." "Appears that's the case," Ticker said. Danny identified the worry in Tucker's voice and asked, "What's wrong?" "Look, Danny. I know that Valerie has threatened you and everyone else. The ting is I believe we can try and make her come to her senses." "You still have faith in her making the right choice?" Danny asked. "You bet," Tucker stated, "if we can get her to do away with her hatred towards you, then maybe she can trust you and we can all be friends." "All right," Danny began," I'll try to knock some sense into her during the fight. "Cool. Thanks Danny," Tucker said. "What are friends for?" Danny replied.

"By the way," Tucker replied," do you want me to come to the fight between you and Valerie?" "No. She threatened nearly everyone I now. I don't want any casualties." "I am going to go," Tucker replied. "I don't need anyone getting hurt because of my problems," Danny stated. "Hey, I always helped you even when you didn't need it. I also care for Valerie even if she has me as a potential target. I am going to help settle this whether you like it or not." "That's what I always expect form you," Danny remarked. "You know me," Tucker stated. "Okay. I have to go. I need to call Sam and give her the heads up on this dilemma." "Fine, later Danny," Tucker began," I wouldn't want you and your girlfriend to have to wait."

"She is not my girlfriend!" Danny yelled into the phone, but he heard only the other line clicking off. He turned the phone off and started to go ahead and place the phone back on the charger. He stopped suddenly and asked himself, 'Wasn't I going to call Sam.' "I shouldn't worry her." But he then thought that that wasn't the right thing to do. She was also a target on Valerie's list of possible hits. She could be in danger. He didn't want her dead; especially her. 'Why did that just cross my mind? Why do I care for her the most?' His mind then shot back to when she had been on him when she had knocked him out of the way of the attack. Her warm body had felt so good. He wanted to feel her again. 'We could be together.' He thought. His mind then remembered how she had told him that she wasn't sure about her true feelings for her. "Right, we're just friends," he said as he began to dial her number. Yet, the possibility of them loving each other still raced through his mind.

Sam was on her bed doing her homework when the phone next to her bed rang. She picked it up and asked," Who is it?" "Hey Sam," Danny's voice answered on the other line, "you got a minute." "Sure, what is it?" Sam asked with concern in her voice. "You know, the same thing. I go to school ,come home, and then find Valerie in my home with a gun pointed at me," he replied. "What! You're okay, right!" she yelled into the phone. "I'm fine. Aside from getting a very disturbing talk with her, she didn't do anything potentially dangerous to me." "That's a relief," Sam stated," but what did she want to talk to you about?" "Well, at first she wanted to finish me, but know she wants me and her to engage in combat over in the park. You know, the spot where we first did battle," Danny said. "Okay. Are you going to do it?" Sam asked. "I have to. She you, Tucker, and my family. I can't let her cause anyone harm because of me."

"But, Danny-" Sam said, but was cut off as Danny stated, "Sam, this is between me and her. If it's a fight she wants, then it will be a fight she gets." "If that's what must be done, then I guess it is the only way," Sam said. "Sam, I'm not going to kill her," Danny began," you see…well…do you think Valerie might still have some sense in her?" "I can't say I enjoyed being around her, but I guess there could be some reasoning we could do with them." "That's what Tucker said when I talked to him. He thinks we can get rid to try and come to the point that those instances where her life got screwed up were just an accident. Maybe then me and her could settle our differences and we could fix the dilemmas we have with her." "That would be great," Sam began," maybe then you can have one less enemy to worry about. Danny laughed at this comment and replied, 'You're right. Anyways, I better get ready. In a few hours, the battle commences." "Wait Danny. I want to come and help," Sam began. "I can't have you come. I guess Tucker will most likely come since there's no stopping him. I know you probably will ignore this, but please, don't come to the battle site." "Why not Danny?" Sam asked. "I know this is your battle, but if you have your friends we you-" she was cut off again as Danny yelled into the receiver, "Because you're too important to lose!" Sam's face developed a shocked look upon hearing these words. "Fine, I know I can't stop you. But, please, I don't want you to die," Danny finished as the receiver clicked on Sam's line, signaling that he had finished the call.

Sam couldn't believe what he had said. He thought of her as being too important to lose. Everything in her mind began to be pushed aside. She didn't think of her homework, her parents, or even the phone that was still grasped tightly in her hands. Right now, she only could think of Danny. He had said it to her. He did care for her strongly. But, could she tell him the same thing? She knew it still in her head. They had been friends since they were little kids. Both of them had been only friends. He probably just said that to get her to stay home. 'Yeah, he kid with feelings.' Sam thought. Danny would never try to hurt her. Danny considered her a very close friend. Why can't you just face it, he loved her and she did too? Sam shock her head and said to herself, "I don't know anymore. I'm just as confused about this as anyone could be in my situation. I care about Danny, but I don't know if I do care about him to the point that I truly love him." Sam then remembered that Danny had said he was heading to where he first encountered Valerie as a ghost hunter. She had to go to him. 'I have to be with him,' she thought as she headed to the door,' not as though I love him, but as a friend. Good thing my parents aren't home.' But, as she walked out here room and towards the house door, her mind still thought of the same idea: That her and Danny could very much love each other.

The sun shank into the horizon early that day as a moonless night sky blanketed Amityville. The cold air also returned to the city as the night sky came into play. As the streetlights illuminated the sidewalks and streets, Danny was beginning his walk towards the park and his coming battle against Valerie. As he walked these streets, the hood of his sweatshirt pulled over him and his breath coming out in visible puffs, he thought back to his phone call with Sam. What did he say? He told her she was too important to lose. That was a fact to him. But, he had said it with such feeling. Sam could get the impression that he loved her. Not that is a bad thing. The thing was they were just friends. "Sam could never show feelings for me like that," he muttered to himself as he came to the entrance of the park and started to trek down the path. 'I can't tell her things like that. If I do, what will she say?' Danny thought. Danny did enjoy being we her. He liked her a lot. But love is hard to come by for him. He didn't know what Sam thought of him. She may or may not love him. "Now's not the time," Danny said," I have to fight Valerie. I hope Tucker and said at least heard me out and didn't come." He had then made it to the spot when he stopped suddenly. There, up against a tree with her hands crossed in front of her chest, was Sam.

"What are you doing her?" Danny asked her as he walked over. She turned her head to him and replied, "Hey, I can't just stay in my house while you stay here and get hurt. You need your friends support." "I don't want you to get yourself injured as well. I told you-" Danny began. "I know and that's why I had to come here," Sam stated. Danny then saw that she was shivering. "You cold?" he asked. "It was just that I didn't expect it to be this cold, kind of stupid," she replied. Danny then took out of hoody and handed to Sam. "Here," he began," you'll need it." She looked at what Danny had offered him and said, "Thanks." As she pulled it over her head, she then felt the heat from Danny's body came off of the inside of the clothing and flow over her body. For one minute, she felt like she could go on forever feeling this. She quickly knocked herself out of this as she thought, 'Stop this! I need to just tell Danny how I feel. But, that was just…"

She then turned to Danny and said," Okay, Danny. I understand what you told me." "Yeah. What I said on the phone," Danny said with a worried looked on his face." 'Great,' he thought,' she probably is going to hate me know because I got her upset.' "I'm glad you care about me," she began," and the thing is, well, I just have had you in my head lately. And…the thing is-" "Well, well, well," Tucker said as he appeared came up to the two from down the road," I see what's going on." "What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "Its obvious. Danny didn't want me to come because him and you wanted…you know," he stated with a laugh. "That's not true! Valerie is coming," Danny shot back. "And she is here." Valerie's voice then stated from out of no where. The three then looked towards the hill to see Valerie on top of it, on hand on her side and the other on the handle of Ectoplasmic grenade launcher.

Valerie had arrived. The final battle between her and Danny is to commence. Yet, a secret battle over Danny and Sam's feelings for one another has all ready begun. What will happen? Find out in Chapter 5!


	6. The right way for you to die

Goodbye to You

I don't own anything.

Chapter 6: The right way for you to die.

"Glad to see you could make it Fenton," Valerie stated as she looked at Danny and his three friends. Danny looked towards Tucker and Sam and said, "You two. Get behind something, this is going to get intense." "Danny, come on. I think you could us our help," Tucker began. "That's a great idea. You can help by being my target practice," Valerie remarked as she aimed her grenade launcher at him. "On the other hand, I really think you're better at this Danny," Tucker said as he quickly got himself behind a tree. "Danny-" Sam began, but was cut off as Danny stated, "You go too Sam. I can't afford having you or anyone else get hurt." Sam then shook her head quickly and also took cover where Tucker was.

"Too bad," Valerie began," I really could have had more fun with your friends around." "Stop it Valerie. You aren't like this!" Danny yelled. Valerie laughed at hearing him and said, "Come on Danny. We have to at least laugh at this. Our rivalry is soon to come to a close." "We better get it over with then. You came here to take me on, not to attack my friends," Danny replied, his hands now clutched into fists. "I see that someone is ready," Valerie said at seeing Danny's anger," so, just turn into your ghost self and let's get this underway." "No," Danny then shot back. "What do you mean by no?" Valerie asked. "You came to fight Danny Fenton, right? Then you're going to have to fight him," Danny commented.

"Are you crazy! Just go ghost!" Tucker yelled from his barricade. "Danny, just do it," Sam yelled, "you have to fight her in your strongest form." "They're right, Fenton," Valerie said," in your human form, you are just weak and pathetic." "I may lack the boundaries that push my ghost self to its limits, but I will still remain in my human form." "Just transform," Valerie shot at him. "I wouldn't. I still think that there is some good left in you. I am not going to harm you in my ghost form. Just be satisfied you get the chance to do battle with the person you hate." "Transform now!" Valerie yelled as she fired off an Ecto grenade from her launcher. It passed over Danny's head and landed a few inches to the side of his friends' hiding place. He could her them cry out in surprise as the grenade let out a small explosion. "Leave them alone!" Danny yelled as he ran up the slight incline towards Valerie. He shot his fist forward to deliver a punch, but Valerie leapt over him at the last second. Danny turned around then and got a full force kick right in the side of the head. As he dropped to the ground, Valerie looked down at him and shook her head in disappointment.

"I respect your courage," Valerie began," but I came here to fight the ghost. Become him this instant." "Valerie, just hear me out. I have to make it clear to you. I never meant to ruin your life. Those were just accidents and I would never do things like that. I intend to not injure you any further through combat," Danny said as he stood up from where he had fallen. He then turned to Valerie, his face now having a bruise from where she got him, and he the yelled, "I may or may not fall in this battle, but I intend to make sure you can see the truth!" "You realize that my weaponry can kill you," Valerie began," but, it cane do some damage to humans. You better transform or you better get your speech ready for your friends' funerals." She then pointed her launcher to where Sam and Tucker where. "I didn't want it to come to this. But, if we have to fight as ghost against human, then let it be." Danny then yelled out, "Going ghost!" His body then had a ring circulate around him. The ring then separated into two other rings; with one going up and the other going down. Danny's clothes then became a black and white jumpsuit, his hair turned snow white, and finally, his eyes became their distinctive green color.

As Valerie, Sam, and Tucker watched Danny transform, no one knew that a four person was watching this battle unfold. Via a remote camera installed in Valerie's visor, Vlad was monitoring the fight at hand. "This is the way the young Fenton should die," he said as he leaned back in his easy chair," a fair fight, not some cowardly attack from seemingly no where." '_But. You did want him to die either way,_' his mind inquired. "I know, but watching these two enemies clash in a ferocious battle is far more entertaining," Vlad answered. '_Whatever suits you,_' his thoughts answered. Vlad then reached to the table next to him and grasped the glass of wine that rested on it. He raised it high and said," Here's to you, Fenton. May you find peace in your death."

"This is what I've been waiting for," Valerie said as she watched as Danny turned full ghost. "I never wanted to go ghost," Danny began," but I only did it so you would lay off my friends." "Whatever. I don't care if I kill them, I just want you dead," Valerie said. "Don't do this, Valerie. I want to end this fight more then you, but not this way." "I don't need any suggestions," Valerie shot back, but here's one for you; don't stand right in front of someone who has a weapon on you!" She then aimed her Ecto grenade launcher at him and fired off a round. Danny quickly sank into the ground as the grenade shot right over where he was and exploded a few feet away.

"Show yourself, you coward!" Valerie yelled as she looked around the area. As she turned to check out another spot, Danny shot up from the ground behind her. He then wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides and causing her to drop her weapon. "Valerie! Just her me out," Danny said as he held on to her. "No," she yelled as she struggled against his grip, "I am not going to listen to the guy who ruined everything for me." Danny moved around due to Valerie's struggling and then said," I didn't mean to do those things!" Danny shot back. "Oh yeah," Valerie stated," the dorky kid with ghost powers doesn't want to destroy the popular kids' lives." "Those were accidents! I never do things like that! Just believe me!" Danny yelled. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I do that!" Valerie yelled. She then brought her head back, hitting Danny hard in the face. He released his grip on her from disorientation caused by the attack. She then back flipped and retrieved her weapon. Just as Danny recovered from the blow, he quickly jumped to the side to avoid another projectile fired by Valerie. She continued to fire rounds, all with Danny having to quickly run from them. Just then, Valerie heard her weapon click, signaling that see had run out of ammo. "Maybe now I can finally talk some sense to you," Danny said. " And I'll knock some into you!" Valerie yelled as she threw three bladed throwing disks towards Danny as she reached for some grenade rounds on her back. Danny slid under the weapons and then said, "Sorry, Val." Hen then raised his hand and shot out a green energy blast at her. She was hit full force in the stomach, her weapon dropping to the ground and the rest of her getting shot into a bush.

Danny began to walk towards where Valerie had fallen and shouted," Sorry Valerie, but I had to get you to listen to me somehow! We can settle our differences peacefully, not fighting!" Then, a streak of grey then quickly shot from the ground and hovered over him. He looked up to see Valerie on her jetboard with an anti-ghost assault rifle in her arms. "I told you. I don't want to talk. I want to kill you!" Danny quickly flew straight back as Valerie fired some Ecto beams from her weapon. She gave chase, continuing to fire off more energy beams. Danny continued to bob and weave, trying to get her off his tail. But, she still had him in her sites. She then looked down at a screen on her jetboard and saw two crosshairs line up, confirming a lock. "I hope you like this little trick," as two large, pink energy beams fired from underneath her board and struck Danny head on. He cried out in pain and fell on his back onto a park bench, shattering the item completely.

"Are you going to at least but up a fight or not?" Valerie asked as she looked down at Danny. Danny got to his knees and slowly said, "I…cant'….harm you." "Come on, this isn't going to be a battle if you don't try your hardest," Valerie stated. "This isn't a fight I want to carry on," Danny said as stood up, "I want it to end, but not with one of us dying." "This is just like you. You're weak in real life and your weak as a ghost. Show some power and fight me," Valerie shot back as she aimed her rifle at him. "It doesn't have to go down like this," Danny replied. "Oh, but it has too. Goodbye," she said as she fired off an Ecto beam from her rifle. Danny put up his right arm in a futile move to block it, but something odd happened. His hand was encased in green ghost energy. Then, a blade of the energy shot from his clenched fist and took a solid form. The beam hit the sword and bounced harmlessly away from Danny. "What?" Valerie asked as saw what had happened. "I never know I could do this," Danny stated as he stared at his newfound weapon. "Looks like you don't know how to us that," Valerie stated. "Maybe, maybe not," Danny began," but it looks like I can end this finally."

"What is he talking about?" Tucker asked Sam as the two were taking cover behind some trees. "I don't know," she replied. "Do you think he's going to-" Tucker began, but was quickly cut off by Sam, who replied, "No. Danny said he would never resort to that kind of fighting to win this." "Just suppose," Tucker stated. "I know Danny and he would never resort to those methods," Sam shot at him. "All right. Its like you and Danny have some sort of connection," Tucker replied as he turned back to watching the two fighters." 'You could say that,' Sam thought to herself,' I hope Danny and me finally get to talk about how we feel for each other. Maybe then my feelings for him, whether they be true or not, can be released.' She turned back to the fight and quietly said to herself, "Good luck Danny."

"If that's what you state," Valerie said, replying to Danny's last statement," then we should put it to the test!" She then quickly shot straight at Danny via her jetboard's, whose engines were screaming due to the incredible thrust. Danny, his energy blade still armed, was now flying straight ahead towards Valerie. Valerie brought up her energy rifle and took aim at the ghost boy who was coming right at her. Just then, she was taken off guard as Danny suddenly dropped under her. She then watched as the tip of his sword came up from the top of her jetboard and began to cut it right down the middle. She quickly jumped off as the two separate pieces split apart and exploded as they crashed to the ground. Valerie then spun around to get Danny with her weapon, but he had suddenly appeared in front of him. In a quick slash movement, he cut the barrel off of the rifle. Valerie dropped the rifle as she reached for the energy pistol that rested in a side holster, but then Danny raided his hand, palm up, in front of her. "We will talk later," Danny stated. A huge force of ghost energy then shot right into Valerie and sent her flying right into a tree a few feet away. She hit her head right on the back of the tree and her body slumped unconscious against it.

"That was fun," Danny said to himself as Tucker and Sam hurried over to his position. "Danny, you rock!" Tucker yelled as he held his hand high. Danny raised his, but it was the one with the sword still activated on it. "Hey, watch it! That's my good arm," Tucker said as he quickly lowered his hand. "Sorry, I just don't know how to turn this thing off yet," Danny stated. "Hey, Danny," Sam began," you did a good job." "Couldn't have done without any of you watching my back." 'I have to talk to him,' Sam thought. She then said," Danny-," but was cut off as Tucker said , "Hey, where's Valerie?" "By that tree," Danny said as the three of them looked to where Danny said Valerie was. But, there was no trace of Valerie at the tree. "That's never a good sign," Danny stated. "You're right on that," Valerie's voice said from behind them. They turned around to see Valerie behind them. But now, she had Sam in a headlock with one arm and the other holding on a knife.

Valerie is using some new tactics. Will this fight ever end? Find out in Chapter 7!


	7. Final actions

Goodbye to You

I don't own anything.

Chapter 7: Final action

Danny's life was full of dilemmas. His real life was full of school and bullies. His other life was a different story. Hunters, Rivals, and other forms of ghost had come to Earth. He could easily take them down, but he had one obstacle. That was the human hunter, Valerie. He had just fought her in battle. He had done well, he had thought. By knocking her unconscious, he could finally be able to end their bitter problems through words instead of combat. But, what he thought had succeeded was now failing. For with her arm around Sam's neck and a very lethal looking knife in the other, Danny's problems were all but coming fast.

"Sam!" Danny yelled upon seeing Valerie's latest action. "One step Fenton," Valerie began," one step and I cut her pretty little face up like a Halloween pumpkin." She raised the knife; Sam's eyes nervously looking at the blade. "Don't do this Valerie," Tucker said. "I have no need to settle problems with you. This is between me and ghost boy," she ordered. "Don't do this Valerie. It doesn't have to go down like this," Sam stated. "I like hostages who are quiet, if you understand what I'm saying," Valerie replied. She then brought the sharpened edge of the knife onto the side of Sam's face. Sam first felt the coolness of the blade, but then cringed in pain as she felt the knife slowly push into her skin and run down. Valerie withdrew the knife and looked at the small cut she had made, which was now slowly leaking blood. "Think, Danny. How would her face look with all that blood running on it?" Valerie asked.

"Stop that!" Danny yelled. "Come on, you wanted to talk right? I'm just helping," Valerie stated. "Just don't hurt Sam and we will do what you want," Danny replied. "I like taking hostages," Valerie began," well, first things first. I want techno boy over there to get to lay on the ground and put his head down." She then pointed her knife towards Tucker for him to better get the idea. Tucker slowly got on his knees laid his body out on the ground. "This sucks," he stated as he planted his face into the ground. "I hear any words from you and that's another step towards Samantha's demise," she ordered.

She then looked over at Danny and started at the ghost weapon that still was active in his hand. "Turn that thing off," she ordered. "Hey, I don't know how too," Danny replied. Valerie backed away a few feet and then stated, "Don't take me for a fool. I know what you're planning." "Hey, this is as new to me as it is to you," Danny stated as he held up the energy blade. "You want me to think that," Valerie began," but you want me to think that. Then, when I let her go, you're going to rush in and end my life." "I fight for humans, not against them," Danny said. "Fight for them, you say? Was that the case when you allowed my life to be messed up?" Valerie asked. Now, Danny could finally understand what was going on in Valerie's mind. She wanted Danny dead by her hands. This was not about her life or her pride, for now revenge had been all but eliminated from her objectives. For all she cared about now was seeing his corpse lying on the ground. If he could see under her helmet, he wouldn't see the face of the original Valerie. Instead, he would see the face of a hunter who had finally lost the all dignity.

"Now, you want her safe, don't you?" she asked. "You know I do. I never intended anyone to be injured due to my mistakes," Danny stated. "Good. Then here's how its going to go," Valerie began," I am going to let the girl go. You, however, are going to turn your back and stand there until you are allowed to face me." It was then that Danny took note of the Ecto pistol that was still in the holster on Valerie's side. "You're going to shot in the back then? I never would see the day that you, of all people, would resort to being such a coward as to try and finish me off." "Shut up or she dies!" Valerie yelled. "No, you shut up!" Sam then suddenly yelled. Valerie was shocked at hearing this and quickly brought the knife up to Sam's throat. "I ordered you to not say a word," she began. "Well, I am not going to stay quiet for this long," she began," you wanted to fight Danny head on, so he came. Then, you resort to cheap tactics in the way of holding me hostage. You can't fight anyone. All you are is just a scared girl with some weapons that can be barely but to good use by you. And then you want to shot Danny in the back. Only as coward would utilize something like that. So, the only conclusion is that even if you have the weapons and the plans, your still afraid of Danny." "I am not afraid of him. And to prove that, I'll just spill your blood in front of him," Valerie said. Just then, Danny's eyes suddenly glowed entirely green and he shouted, "No!" He then, in an instance, raised his the blade still activated on it right at Valerie. The blade then shot forwards off of his hand in a burst of green energy. Caught completely off guard. She had little time to kill Sam for the point of the blade shot right through her left eye. It then passed entirely through that side of the head and exited there other side before disintegrating into thin air. Sam didn't see the blade enter, but saw Valerie's hand loosen from their grip around her. She released her self from Valerie and moved back a few feet before turning to face her. She gasped I shock and froze at seeing what had been done. The left side of Valerie's head had been impaled in one huge cut. Valerie uttered a few murmurs of gibberish before dropping the knife and falling on her back. Blood then began to flow from the opening in her helmet and stained the grass a deep red color. "What's going on?" Tucker asked from his position. With no answer being given, he lifted himself off the ground and stated, "What is…? Oh my God!" He yelled this with sheer terror at the sight of Valerie's dead body lying on the ground. "Danny…" Sam finally said in a small voice before turning to face him. But, he wasn't there. All that was here was Tucker, Valerie's corpse, and a slow blowing wind.

Back at the Fenton house, things were quiet. Jazz was in her room doing some reading, while Jack was working on his latest invention. Maddie was coming from the kitchen after getting a drink when she saw Danny come in through the front door. "Hey, Danny. How was the movie?" she asked. "Fine, Mom," Danny said with a sort of sluggishness in his voice. Maddie then noticed he was walking in a sort of zombified state. Sensing something was wrong, she walked over to him and noticed the brush on the side of his face. "What happened to you? And by the way, where's your sweater?" she asked upon also noticing his lack of sweater. "I left it at the theater," Danny began," and I walked into a door." Maddie looked into his face and saw his skin incredibly pale. "Are you sure your okay?" she asked. Danny then shot back at her," I…am…fine." He then began to walk up the stairs towards his room. "Okay," she began," that's nice to hear. By the way, did we get a new dishwasher?" She was answered with the sound of his door slamming behind him. She sighed and said to herself, "I worry about him a lot."

While Maddie was pondering on her son's strange behavior and a dead body was being called in by an "anonymous" phone call, Vlad was doing something by himself. "Damn it all!": he yelled as he picked up the wine bottle next to him and tossed it at the now static screen. The bottle shattered into many pieces as Vlad walked around the room, muttering to himself. "Everything was perfect," he stated," everything was going great. Then, she got killed. My plan is, once again, a failure. '_Then again, maybe this could be of an advantage,_' his thoughts said, interrupting his breakdown. "Come again?" he asked. '_The boy never has killed another human. Just think what fun affects this will have on his psyche._' As his thoughts gave him this idea, He pondered on it hard. Then, his face curved into a twisted smile. "I see where this is going," he said. '_You see it now. The canvas is laid anew. All you need now is paintings for a new masterpiece._' "I shall have that arranged," Vlad stated. He then finished with, "So begins the end of my turmoil and the beginning of Danny's."

Danny has murdered. What could be racing through his mind? Find out in Chapter 8!


	8. Hunting for a Killer

Goodbye to You

I don't own anything.

Chapter 8: Hunting for a killer

The police station of Amity stood proud in the west side of Amity, the sun gleaming off of its red brick layout. Here was a true structure of law and discipline in the city. Next door, however, was a different place. It was a low build building made of black walls and no windows. Only a single sliding door was the only access too the station's neighboring structure. This very strange place was the city morgue. Originally located across town, the morgue was relocated so the police could keep a better watch on it due to reported break-ins and property damage in the past. All the same, that didn't allow anyone to still feel comfortable next to this building. Inside of it rested the bodies of all kinds of murder victims. Wrapped up inside of their body bags and packed into objects that looked like oversized filing cabinets, they waited in the cold, miserable room to be clamed or await another fate.

People would cringe at the idea of having to work in this kind of environment. For the mortician, however, he couldn't care less. Hell, he was sitting in his desk eating a turkey sub. He didn't care about living among the dead; All he had to do here was just "babysat" some suckers who were unlucky enough to get their asses kicked hard. Well, that was how he saw it. Pay was good though, enough to pay his bills. At twenty-five, he seemed young, but with no one else taking the job, he was the one person the police force could look for to really take the job of doing forensics on the bodies. The only help he got was the guy at the front desk who called him whenever people came. 'He really should take up a job in here. It's always fun to see how these suckers meet their maker.

He was half finished his sub when the buzzer on his desk went off. "What is it?" he asked. "Those ghost people you called are here," the front desk organizer replied. "Good. Send them in," he replied. He had been waiting for them all day. Finally they came. He got up from his chair as the door to the "death room" opened. In stepped the two Fentons, each in their signature uniforms. He transferred his half-done sub to his left hand and extended his other hand out. "Welcome to my world," he remarked. "Nice," Maddie replied as she shook his hand," I'm Maddie Fenton. This is my husband, Jack-" She was interrupted as Jack took out a anti-ghost file and said," Okay, where's the ghost? I'm ready to take him on." "I didn't call about ghost problems," the mortician stated. "Then what was this about? I was ready," Jack said with disappointment on his face. "You'll get your chance one day, honey," Maddie stated. "I called you because I got something here that's pretty unknown to me, and my guess, probably every last medical expert in the state," the mortician replied. "Then show us," Maddie said. "Follow me," the he replied with glee as the two followed him.

They walked down what seemed like endless rows of cabinets. Behind these cabinets was the reek of death and decay. "I don't get how someone could work here," Jack stated. "We both handle the dead," the mortician stated," what's the difference? Here we are." He stopped in front of a cabinet labeled #010-E. "This one came in last night. The father is coming to pick this up soon, but I had to show you some interesting features of it," the mortician stated as he pulled out the cabinet and revealed a body bag that was all ready bunging up due to something inside of it. The two hunters cringed at hearing him mention father, for they got a pretty good idea that whatever was inside it was a kid. "Name is Valerie. Freshmen over at Casper high. Found in the park, thanks to an unknown caller. Has very interesting wound in the side of the head, which brings us to our discussion," the mortician said as he zipped the bag open slightly. The Fentons looked to see the head of teenage girl resting in the bag. The skin was deprived of any color and the mouth was hanging open. One eye was shut, were as the other was completely slit open. To better rephrase, a huge slice was right down the center of the left side of the face. It ran from where the hairline began to the end of the nose. "If you observe," the mortician began as he pointed right at the scar, "this is way to perfect to be any kind of wound." "What do you mean?" Maddie asked. "Well, I did know this was caused by a sort of sharp object. But, it appears as though it was thrown at an incredibly intense accuracy that is completely unheard of. I have seen knife throw stabs, but nothing like this. And also…" he put his sub in the front pocket of his lab coat and grabbed the head by the sides. He then lifted it up and turned it towards the Fentons. They were discussed at first, but then they saw something. They could see right through the knife cut. "…It looks like the weapon went completely through the head. I mean, this is just…" "Of the paranormal," Maddie finished. "Exactly," he said as he zipped back up the body and put it away. He then wiped out his sub and took a bite out of it. "I can't believe you eat after touching something like that," Jack stated as he looked on. 'You get used to it," the mortician stated. He quickly finished his lunch and then said," Now, I have too get you to the back room. This was only stop number one on our little escapade."

He then led them into a room at the back of the hall. It had cabinets lining the walls. The only other item in the room was a table. The Fentons then couldn't believe what lay on the table. There was a rouge jumpsuit, folded up and a mask with a slice going the same length as Valerie's had. There was also an Ecto grenade launcher, assault rifle, and pistol. They were grey and the cartridges were lined on the table. "Here we have some weapons recovered from the crime scene," the mortician said. "These are all ghost hunting weapons," Jack said. "Yep, all of them found on the body of my daughter," a voice from behind them said. They turned to see Valerie's father standing in the door, wearing a security guard suit. "You early," the mortician stated. "Had to work late, but it doesn't seem like a purpose anymore after finding out the only thing worth everything to you was murdered and found with their tech on them," he said as he looked coldly at the Fentons. "What a minute," Maddie said as she picked up a cartridge. She then took one out from her belt and looked at the two. "These are different," she stated," the one recovered has a different power cell and a certain pattern in the device. Look here," she handed the two to the father, who looked at them and did notice their distinct differences. "How should I be able to trust you?" he asked. "Our weapons are our property and we don't give them out like salesman," Jack stated. The father just looked at the two, but he then but the cartridges down, "If you can prove it, then I guess I wouldn't; sue you. It's just, realizing that your daughter died by something she tried to fight…. I mean, this was unknown to me. It just hits you in the face at once, just the shock of losing something you hold dear." He leaned against the far wall and stared at the ceiling. "Did you every get the idea that she had all this?" Maddie asked. "No, I mean she did get some packages, but there were barley any names or return addresses on them. I checked her room for anything that could help, but nothing, I found some burned paper in our tub, but no avail. Its like she never wanted me to find out. Pains me now," he stated.

Jack looked at the man and said, "I'll be more then happy to take this ghost out." I have next to nothing to pay you with," he replied. "I'll do it for free," Jack stated, to everyone's surprise," I need the action." "Thanks," Valerie's father stated. "Don't mention it," he said. "Jack, how do we find out which ghost did it?" Maddie asked. "That I am still working on," he inquired. "Wait, I have something to give you," the mortician stated as he walked over to a cabinet. He opened the cabinet and produced a jar a quarter full of a green liquid. "I scrapped this crap off of the inside of the skull, I hope it helps." "This is Ectoplasmic residue. It's like a ghost's endtrail," Maddie explained as she took hold of the jar," this will be a great help. Thanks." "Can we hurry? I have to prepare my daughter for her burial," the father stated. "We better get going to. Sorry about your daughter and I hope we meet again," Jack said as he and Maddie walked off. "Hey," the mortician called off," if you see anyone from here as a ghost, tell them I said hi."

As the two made their way towards the exit out of the morgue, Maddie said," Why did you ask for no pay?" "I told you, I just want some action," Jack replied. "There's something else, isn't there?" she asked. He stopped and looked at her. He then said, "Its just I couldn't see that man having to be so lonely without his child." "I never knew you could feel that way before," Maddie stated. "I got thinking when he started to talk. What if that happened to one of ours? I couldn't imagine losing Danny or Jazz," he said. "I know what you mean," Maddie said. "But listen. We can fight back. We can find this ghost and taker him down. Haven't we always said we will protect mindkind from the ghost scrooge?" Jack asked. "You could say that," Maddie said. "And we are the best there is," he remarked. Maddie smiled and said, "You're right. We can take this ghost down." "That's what I like to hear. All we need to do is find this ghost and blast him into oblivion," Jack said. The two then walked out of the room with what the jar that contain the clue that would lead soon enough lead them to a shocking true.

Back at the house, Jazz was sitting on the coach, watching TV. Really, she was just flipping through the channels, not paying attention to it. Her attention was more focus on Danny. Whatever had happened to him last night most of done something to him. He had been in his room and it was now three o'clock. She worried about him a lot. She knew he had been hiding something from the family. She knew it. She had seen him become a ghost during sprit week. But how? She asked herself that a lot. Of course, she new Danny would never acts like the ghosts she had seen before. Or could he? 'No,' she thought,' Danny is a good kid. He's not evil.' Yet answers still eluted her.

She then heard a door slam upstairs followed by the sound of footsteps. She then heard Danny said, "I'm going out. Don't know when I'll be back." She walked out of the living room to see Danny open the door. He was wearing another hoody and the hood was pulled over his head. "Shouldn't you wait for mom and dad?" Jazz asked. "I have something to do," he replied as he opened the door. He walked down the steps towards the street when Jazz called, "Danny, wait." He stopped, but never turned his head to face her. 'You can stop him from doing something stupid,' she thought to herself. She began to speak her mind, but nothing seemed to come out. "Well?" Danny asked sharply. "Just don't be home late," Jazz said. Danny, without answering, began to walk down the street. Jazz closed the door as soon as he turned the corner. She leaned against the door and said to herself, "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this."

The parents have a ghost to hunt and Danny doesn't seem like he has recovered. Find out in Chapter 9 for what happens next.


	9. Everyone shall hate me

Goodbye to You

Sorry about the wait. I had computer problems. Anyways, I don't own anything.

Chapter 9: Everyone shall hate me.

Danny walked with a sort of trance down the streets of Amity. He didn't pick up his head to look where he was going. He didn't remove his hood to let the sun warm him. It was a nice day with the temperature increasing and the snow beginning to melt. Of course, Danny didn't care. He didn't even care that he was baking in his sweater. No, he just didn't care. His mind was all ready swimming with problems.

First off, he had killed a human. He had just lost it. His new weapon shot from his hand like a bullet. He had seen it go right through Valerie's head. He watched her drop to the ground and bleed to death. His stomach began to shift disgustingly at the thought of her corpse lying there on the ground. He calmed himself as to not throw up. He had all ready done enough of that after running from the park. And that was another thing. He had just run away. What a coward he was. He hated himself for not trying to make at least some sense of what had occurred. He had just run off into the wind. He could have faced what he had done. 'Come on,' he thought to himself,' it was a murder. No one is really going to make a big deal out of it. Stuff like that happens all the time.'

He was just passing a newsstand when he stopped suddenly. He had caught something out of the corner of his eye on one of the papers. He walked back towards the stand and stared at the row of papers. There, on the front page of _The Amity Gazette_, was a picture of him in his ghost mode. The title was the thing that really got Danny's attention. IN huge bold letters it screamed out: **A Ghostly Murder!** He looked down at the starting paragraph and read its contents. It read:

_Amity is once again gripped in the clutches of the ghost scrooge. This time, a human has been murdered by on of them. A high school freshman named Valerie was found dead in Amity park last night at 9:10 PM. Police received a mysterious tip as too where her corpse was located. On her were a jumpsuit, helmet, and a variety of ghost weapons. The residential ghost hunters, the Fentons, are too being question as we speak. Whether the case was true of false, this reporter would like to say this girl at least dyed fighting in trying to protect her city._

Yeah. Protect her citizens. She was trying to wipe one off the map. She had threatened his friends and family. He was glad he killed her. He gasped quietly at thinking this and quickly walked away from the newsstand. 'I can't believe I thought that,' he thought to himself. He never would commit murder, no matter how much he hated his enemies. Other then the ghost ones, that was. But, humans were a different story. He had killed Valerie in a sort of blind rage. He didn't do it purposely, but still. Murder had known ruined his life. His parents would soon find out his ghost side did it and they would come for it. The news paper article would know make everyone more anti ghost then they all ready were. His friends hated him more or less. Tucker may hate him, most likely. And Sam…

His mind then suddenly stopped at her name. Everything g in his mind that had been swimming around had now converged on this one girl. Valerie had taken her hostage. Valerie, like a coward, was utilizing her as a human shield. She had even taken the knife she had been using and slowly and left her mark on her. It was Sam who made Danny go nuts. The thought of losing her. The thought of seeing her body on the ground, slowly losing life from a slice in the throat. Just hearing Valerie about to kill her had been all that made Danny strike. Now, Sam was alive at the cost of a human life. He had saved Sam's life, but at what cost? Sam could probably be confused and upset by this. She had lived while another had been killed. 'Maybe she hates me for not trying to save her and Valerie?' he thought to himself. But why was he thinking about her with such obsession. He now felt those feelings he had known before start to build up even more as she once again appeared in his mind. I can not fee love for her. She is my friend. My best friend. Yet, I want her to be more then a friend. 'Do I?' he asked himself as he stopped suddenly. He then turned towards his right and realized he was in front of Tucker's house. "Should I go in?" he asked himself. He's my friend. Maybe he can help me get with my problem. "Better not try the door," he said to himself, "his parents might think something is up." Quickly looking around for any spectators, he turned invisible and hovered up to Tucker's room.

Tucker was at his computer, on a message board, when Danny materialized in his room. Tucker's back was facing Danny as Danny said, "Hey, Tucker." Tucker heard his voice, but continued to type. "What's wrong?" Danny asked, but Tucker ignored him further, this time typing more furiously. "I really need to talk to you," Danny stated. Tucker hands slammed onto his desk and he raised up form his chair. "You want to talk to someone? Go and talk to someone who cares." "Come on Tucker. We have been friends since we were kids," he replied. Tucker then turned to face Danny, allowing Danny to get a clear look at his face. Through his glasses, his gaze seemed to almost wan to just melt Danny right on the spot. Through clutched teeth, he asked, "Are friends suppose to ruin there lives?"

"I don't understand," Danny said. "You should," Tucker said. He then stated," I could have had a chance with Valerie. I and she could have been something. If you haven't notice, there are virtually no girls in the entire city that are interested in me!" he then punched down on his desk with his fist. "I could of helped Valerie see what she was doing was wrong. I wanted her, but you went and killed her." "You just care about being with her. I bet you don't even care that Sam at least survived." "I do care! You don't understand anything! Sam's my friend, but she's even more to you!" Danny just looked in confusion at what Tucker had just yelled. "I have seen the way you have acted for a long time. I know you too secretly love each other. It's that kind of love that I have strived for." "Sam and I are just friends," he said, "I just like her as a friend. Okay?"

"Then call her," Tucker ordered as he drew his cell phone from his pocket and held it out to Danny. Danny just stared at the phone, not moving at all as too get it. "I see your girlfriend doesn't want to talk to you," Tucker stated. "That's not the case," Danny replied. "I bet," Tucker began," now get out of here." "But-"Danny began, but was cut of when Tucker yelled, "Do it or I'll rat you out to the police!" Danny just stared at him in shock and asked, "Would you do that to me? Your best friend?" "Try me," Tucker said as his finger moved over the number pad. "Tucker," Danny began," I can see how you upset you are. I now how much you liked Valerie. I am sorry I killed her, but I had too save Sam. I care for her like a friend. And, I admit, I am starting to have feelings for Sam. I still don't know what to say to her. I thought you could help, but, as everyone soon will, you are against me. I hope, at least, someone will stand by my side. I hope you can change, as I hope everyone else can if they find out, my action." Danny then sank into the floor and vanished from Tucker's room.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, Kwan was walking to his house. He had too got home to get some chores done, so he decided to take the quick way through an ally. He walked down the corridor that was full of with trash and grim studded walls. "What a dump," he said to himself as he walked down the street, hands jammed in his pockets. He then stopped suddenly as someone, clocked in darkness, appeared in front of him. To Kwan, it seemed as though he had appeared from no where. "Watch where you're going," Kwan said to the shadow clocked figure. The figure gave him a slight push and said, "Make me, asshole." "You!' Kwan yelled as he threw a fist at the figure without a second thought. But, he watched as his fist went through the figure's face, like he punched mist. The outline of the head also spread out like mist and then reshaped into a head. The figure then removed him from the shadows and Kwan could get a look at his true form. He wore a silver suit and cloak, his skin was a light blue, his hair was black and pointed out, and his eyes were a ghastly blue. "Is that the best you've got?" he asked. Kwan opened his mouth to scream, but the figure then turned into a blue mist and shot himself into his mouth. Kwan swayed left to right, and then his eyes became entirely red. He brought his hands up to his face and, with Vlad's voice now talking, Vlad stated, "I've done better." He reached into his new body's jacket pocket and was glad to pull out a cell phone. He flipped it open and said, "Now, for the icing on the cake."

What is Vlad planning? Can Danny solve his dilemma? Chapter 10 is coming soon!


	10. Jumpstarting the Hunt

Goodbye to You

I don't own Danny Phantom.

Chapter 10: Jumpstarting the Hunt

The lab underneath the Fenton house was one that could confuse even the most academic scholar of the time. It had your typical items: safety equipment, vials, cems, etc. But, there were a few other "interesting" parts of this experiment area. A variety of strange looking weapons and devices lay arranged on tables our on racks. A huge, cylinder shaped vehicle was seen hovering in the middle of the room. In front of it, a hexagon shaped opening standing a good eight feet high was against the far wall, in front of the vehicle. This was the Ghost portal. Invented by the Fentons, it had brought ghosts here and had given powers to one to one of the family members. This lab, confusing to some, was, to many, a place of great importance.

Jack and Maddie were, at the moment, hard at work in their workshop. Jack was at one table, in front of a machine with a clear sphere on the top. In the sphere was the Ecto residue that had been collected from the morgue. His gaze focused on a screen, which was displaying (80 verification) and was slowly going up. Maddie was at the other end, cleaning out one of the ghost assault rifles. But, her mind was on other things. This was made irrelevant by her hand moving the cleaning swap through the round chamber for the past five minutes and her eyes were just gazing out into space.

"Honey? Are you finished with those weapons?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Maddie replied.

Jack seemed to sense the daze that seemed to come from her mouth and rolled his chair over to her side. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She turned to him and said, "Nothing."

"Come on, we've been married for over twenty years. You can't hide anything from me," he stated.

Maddie put the gun down and said, "Okay, its just that I'm worried about Danny." Jack looked on in concern as she continued to talk. "Last might, he seemed incredibly tense and moody. I've never seen him like this before," she began," Then, he hasn't been home for a while. I know it's too soon to worry about this, but I'm just confused. I don't want him getting into something over his head."

Jack then moved his head over to her and softly kissed her check. "You have all the right to worry," he said," but he'll be fine."

She turned his head to meet his face and asked, "You think so?"

"Hey, he's a good kid. Danny always turns out okay in the end," Jack commented.

Maddie smiled and said, "You're right. We've handled a lot of things, and they have always turned out okay. Thanks."

"No problem," Jack said," besides, what could come that we couldn't handle."

Just then, the machine behind him beeped.

"The Fenton ghost scanner has a match," Jack said as he wheeled his chair over. Maddie got and walked over to see what ghost had done this. "Out of over two hundred samples in the lab, we've got our target," Jack excitedly said as he pushed a button on the side of the screen. The image on the screen then changed to Danny's ghost form AKA, to everyone else, Inviso Bill.

"It's him," Jack said.

"That's the ghost that attacked the mayor," Maddie said," looks like he has new motives this time. But why did he target Valerie, of all people?"

"I guess Valerie must of used the weapons she had to try and fight it and he must of developed a vendetta on her," Jack stated.

"That brings us to the other problem. Where did she get those weapons?" Maddie asked.

Just then, the phone on the wall started to ring. Jack walked over to it and picked it up. When his ear went up to the receiver, he was hit by screaming.

"Fentons! Fentons!" the voice on the other end called out.

Jack called back, "Yes! What is it?"

"I'm being attacked," the voice stated," by some ghost kid! He's crazy! He's going to kill me! I'm in the alleyway in downtown, near the bank. I called you since you can take this guy!"

"Well, you can say that. Listen, try to get-" Jack said, but was cut off by a yell, and then a click followed a dial tone. He turned around top see Maddie had placed her goggles over her eyes and was supporting a ghost bazooka on her shoulder.

"Always ready for anything," Jack said with a smile.

Maddie smiled back and threw a ghost assault rifle over to him. "Twenty years of marriage will do that," she stated.

Around the time the call had been sent, Danny was continuing his long walk. He found himself now in the downtown district and he was still walking. Tucker had all but nearly ratted him out. Of course, that was what crossed Danny's mind. Guilt and agony was still wrapped around his heart. The killing of Valerie even if to save a life, still had him pinned in this depressed state. He just walked on aimlessly. He then realized he was near the bank. Three blocks down street pass the bank would be the police station. An idea then came to him. Why not go in and confess? Transform in front of them. You can end your secret. They can help you. You can be free from having to keep your identity a secret. Maybe even they'll find a cure. He began to then feel his feet shift towards the path to the station.

'No,' he thought to himself,' I can't turn myself in.' But why? One cannot life with such guilt. Such pain. You can end this. 'I can't let my identity get spilled or let my powers be captive.' Sure, a cure would have been great. He could life a normal life once again. But, his powers were still needed. He was the only protecting everyone in Amity other then his parents. If his powers were contained, not even his parents could withstand what could come from the ghost zone. 'I know I' killed someone, but I still have to let it ride on my conscience.' Then, why are his feet moving? He realized his was walking out towards the station. 'I don't want to turn myself in,' he repeated. Yet, it seemed as though his body wasn't responding. It was like his mind was dead and his guilt was now in control. He was still figuring this out as he came to the alleyway near the left side of the bank. And it was at this time that something gripped his sweater and pulled him in.

Danny was thrown with great force into a row of trashcans. The contents spilled onto the ground, along with him, as his flying body made contact with them. His hood dropped behind him and he jumped to his feet.

"Who did that?" he asked as he put up his hands in defense.

Just then, Kwan walked out a few feet in front of him. "Great. Kwan, I don't have time for this," Danny remarked.

"Kwan's not in the building," a voice much different then Kwan's echoed from his mouth.

"Vlad," Danny said, recognizing the voice, "surprised you're here."

"Yes, I haven't seen you in a while. Missed your birthday."

"Lucky you," Danny said.

"Yes," Vlad stated," Anyways, I thought I catch up on old times. I recently came across the fact that a girl named Valerie was killed."

Danny didn't answered, allowing Vlad to give off a smile. "I know you killed her. You don't have to hide it."

"How do you know?" Danny asked.

"I thoughtfully out a camera in her mask's visor. You know, to get a good look on at the action."

Danny's face then twisted in shock. "You gave her the weapons and technology."

"Your predictions are correct. I knew she would be a useful fighter due to your interference in her life that resulted in its destruction. I gave her the technology in hopes she would finish you off. Then, I told her your identity in hopes she would do a quicker job. Sadly, you killed her. A pity really. But, I can always get a more reliable helper."

"You son of a bitch!" Danny then yelled as he charged at Kwan's possessed body. He threw a punch right on the nose.

Kwan staggered back and then raised his head, revealing a nose that was now slowly leaking blood. "I never expected you to do that much damage," Vlad stated.

"There are a lot of things I can do that you don't know about," Danny stated.

"Well, lets see what this body can do," Vlad said as he charged at Danny. Danny easily moved to the right, dodging Vlad's attempted blow. "This body is useless," he stated," I function much better. Come on, let's just become ghost's and get this over with."

"I am not going to go ghost," Danny said.

"Come on, it will be far. Halfa on halfa, just like we used to." "Forget it, Vlad," Danny said," enough damage has been caused by my ghost form. So stop being a wimp and lets do this human on human."

Kwan's face then changed to annoyance and he then said," Listen, Fenton. I have a trick that involves this body shutting off. Unless you want to live with the guilt of another dead body, I suggest you comply."

Danny stood still for a moment, and then his arms fell to his sides. "All right, you win Vlad," Danny stated as hatred wrapped around his face. He then changed into his all too familiar ghost form, but his was still keeping that look of total hatred.

Vlad then yawned and said, "You know what? I actually don't feel like combating you."

"You started this. We are going to end it," Danny stated.

"Fine. Meet me at, oh say, the football field. You know, keep it in the terms of how high scholars settle their problems? Or is it flagpole? Whatever. Meet me there at 11:30. You know what they say, 'Saturday night's all right for fighting.'" Vlad then let out a tremendous laugh as he finished this comment.

"Fine, just let Kwan go." Danny said.

Vlad then smiled and said, "Actually, I changed my mind."

Then, the right side of Kwan's chest exploded right in front of Danny. The skin peeled up as blood, flesh, and organ parts shot from it. And Vlad's ghost form shot right through the hole, like some kind of newborn parasite, and laughed as he shoat into the sky. Kwan, now in possession, only choked on air and then fell backward on the ground.

Danny, still in his ghost form, ran up to him, but was stopped by the sudden yell of, "Freeze!" Danny looked up to see his mom and dad, pointing their ghost weapons at him and looking ready to fire.

Another lies dead. How can Danny now escape this mess? Find out in Chapter 11!


	11. Beams and Bullets

Goodbye to You

I don't own anything and I never will! Damn it!

Chapter 11: Beams and Bullets

Danny's life was going straight down into the abyss. He killed one person. Another has died due to his grudge with Vlad. His best friend hated him. He has mixed feelings for the other. And now, his parents have him cornered in an alley, weapons trained on him. This was what Vlad had wanted. Danny's path was on the verge of total annihilation that was only getting worst.

"Don't move or we'll fire!" Jack yelled at Danny.

Danny replied with, "This isn't how it looks."

"Right," Maddie began," and what does this look like?" She motioned her bazooka in a pointing gesture over to the dead body of Kwan.

"That wasn't me," Danny said.

"You ghost are all the same. Weaseling your way out of this only works for humans, not ghosts," Jack stated.

"I have humanity in me and I can explain-" Danny began to walk forward as he started this statement, but was halted by the two Fenton parents pointing their weapons at him.

"Don't move and inch!" Jack yelled.

"Just let me explain," Danny stated as he continued to walk forward. Just then, a thick green beam shot from Maddie's anti-ghost bazooka. Danny jumped back as it striked the ground only two feet from where he had jumped.

"A warning shot. The next time you try something else your gone," Maddie said as she recharged her weapon.

"Give me a chance," Danny said.

"You didn't seem to want a chance during the incident at city hall," Jack said," and this time, we have our weapons armed to kill. You know, since you didn't sow mercy to your victims, then why should we show mercy to you?"

"You're right," Danny said as he raised his arms up over his head. "I know I deserved better for my crimes, but I can't turn myself in now." He then shot into the air. The Fentons fired green energy beams from their weapons at the ghost boy, but their shots missed as they watched him disappeared over the roof off a building.

Maddie's eyes scanned the side of the building and then noticed a fire escape ladder hanging a few feet off of the ground. "I'm going after him," she said as she walked to the spot under the ladder.

"I'm coming too," Jack said.

"You can try, but okay," she said as she jumped up to the ladder. She grabbed the first bar and flipped herself up to the platform. As she planted her feet on the surface, she then raced up the stairwell and onto the building's roof.

"You know what? I better go and follow him in the car," Jack stated as soon as he figured out the chances of him doing that. With his wife covering the roofs, he ran over to the car to cover the streets.

Danny had flown past to rooftops before he decided to finally set down on one. He got behind a vent and sat down. "They tried to kill me," he said as he placed his head in his hands," they had their ghost weapons loaded. They were pointing them at me. They _fired_ them at me." His parents were just after his ghost half. He could just transform out of it. But, then they'll know. What then? His parents were determined to hunt ghosts. Would they put the morals they had aside and possibly kill their only son. He didn't have much time to think this, as his mother had jumped into the air behind him and had withdrew her energy staff with the two anti ghost blades on wither side. He rolled off too the side as one of the blades hit the ground where he had been.

"This is the end of the line, Inviso-Bill!" Maddie yelled as she charged at Danny. She slashed her weapon at him, but it didn't move any more. She looked to see Danny's energy sword had been activated and was now pushing back on the blade. "That's the weapon you used to kill Valerie!"

"If you let me-" Danny began, but he fell to the ground as she tripped him with a low kick to his leg. He then leapt backward into the air as Maddie made an attempted stab at his body. "Cant' you just give me the time to talk."

"I don't trust your kind. I hunt ghost to bring them down, not to talk with them," Maddie said a she began another assault at Danny. Danny quickly blocked the swings as they came at him with intense ferocity.

"We can work something out!" Danny yelled over the clashing of their weapons.

"You killed two people. Your just like all the other ghosts, no remorse for human life," Maddie replied back. She then went in with a wide slice aimed at chest. Danny moved back, but not before getting a cut on his side. He bit down on his mouth to keep himself from crying out in pain as he felt the heat from the wound start to shear his flesh.

"What's your problem?" Maddie asked as she looked at the crouching ghost.

Still holding his wound, Danny quickly said off of the top of his mind, "I'm just laughing at how pathetic you and your husband are at ghost hunting." 'Something tells me I'm going to regret saying that,' Danny thought to himself.

"No one disgraces my family. Especially a ghost," Maddie stated.

Danny then watched her eyes move towards her goggles. 'Her we go,' he thought as he quickly as his sword then sheathed itself into his hand. Maddie then twisted the lens and fired two red energy beams from them at Danny. He ducked under the attacks and fired a small bolt of ghost energy at Maddie. It hit her dead center and sent knocked her on the ground. 'Sorry, Mom,' he thought as he quickly flew up into the air and glided above the street.

He turned his attention back to his hand, which was now a mix of both green ectoplasm and some blood. Luckily, after looking at the wound, he saw that the bleeding was only slight and the burning had stopped. 'Glad that's over with.' He thought to himself. Just then, a bolt of green energy hit the building to his side, leaving only a scorch mark. He looked behind him to his dad, driving the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle and the turret on it armed and ready. Danny shot forward as the car picked up speed behind him. The other vehicles in the road swerved quickly to avoid the car shouting out lasers, causing them to wither crash into a building or themselves.

"God sakes. Dad's going to kill someone," Danny said as he quickly dodged more incoming attacks.

"Damn traffic," jack said as he quickly swerved around a truck, "Can't they see that I am in pursuit of a ghost who is wanted for murder?" He then moved his hand to the weapon choice screen and pushed a button below it, changing the weapon from laser beam to ectoplasmic goo. "This should make it easier." He hit a button on the wheel with his thumb and a glob of green sludge fired from the cannon right at Danny. It hit his legs and wrapped around them, causing him to then start to slowly descend.

"This stuff is weighing me down," Danny stated as he felt his body going down and his speed decreasing. He put his hands to the goo and began to rip it off. Just then, he saw his mom jump from the roof of a building onto an awing. She then bounced from that onto the top of the car. "Now I am completely screwed," Danny stated as he now feverishly tried to rip the plasmatic substance off.

"Maddie! The cannon's are overheated from that last attack! We have to strike him now!" Jack yelled up to his wife.

"I got this!" she yelled back. She then retrieved her ghost bazooka from her back holster and aimed it at Danny. "This is it," she said as her finger began to move towards the trigger.

Danny had managed to rip the goo from his feet, which is when he saw his mother aim her weapon at him. Danny then looked ahead, this time seeing a police blockade up ahead.

"Stop!" one of the officers, yelled as the others aimed their guns at him

"They may not be doing a good job," Danny said," but they can help." He quickly shot forwards as the officers fired off rounds from their pistols. The bullets missed Danny as they passed right through him. He then accelerated right pass the vehicles. Jack had been taken off guard by this and turned the wheel quickly to the right, causing the vehicle to fishtail. Maddie dropped her weapon and grabbed onto the car's cannon for support. The vehicle then finally came to a stop, but not until crashing into two police cars.

The chief, wearing a officers uniform and a very pissed off expression on his face, yelled, "Fentons! What the hell!"

"Not something supportive to say to crash survivors!" Maddie yelled as she jumped down from the top and Jack came out through the door.

"We almost had him! Then, you two show up, practically destroying a dozen vehicles, and make us miss our target!" he yelled.

"Some good it would do you! You stupid bastard! You put us on this case because we had the technology to take him down! Your weapons are ineffective because they go right through him! Its common sense those will not work on a ghost!" Jack yelled.

"We are still the city's main line of defense. I don't care if you're a freaking' congressman! You watch where you're going or it's your asses we will throw in jail instead of the ghost!" the chief yelled.

"Well listen up!" Jack began as he, Maddie and the chief entered into a lengthy argument.

Danny was far from the accident as his mind was now clogged up with thoughts. His parents, the cops, and the entire city would now be on the prowl for "Inviso-Bill". He had been nearly killed. Even if he beat Vlad, how would he fix this mess up? 'I better go home and think this over.' He thought to himself. As he flew towards his dwelling, he said quietly to himself, "At least my house will be safe with the human me in it."

Will it be safe? Find out in Chapter 12!


	12. Family Issues

Goodbye to You

I don't own anything.

Chapter 12: Family Issues

…_And the hunt is still on for Inviso Bill. It has only been four hours since his last sighting. As reported, the Fentons, the residential ghost hunters, had figured out who the ghost behind the murderer of a young girl named Valerie was. However, that wasn't enough to save another victim. High School Freshman Kwan was also found murdered in an alleyway down town. What soon lead to that was a chase through the streets of the area that result in twelve people receiving minor injures due to some reckless driving on the Fenton's half. The Fentons were unable to interview, but they have promised to hunt down this ghost and make sure that he is brought to swift and hard justice. In other news…_

Jazz hit the off button on the remote as the screen went black, silencing the reporter's voice. She had been watching the news report since three thirty. And every moment Danny's ghost picture came up, she felt hurt. And every time he was commented as a "crazed murderer or, "a heartless demon she felt as though she wanted to just cry uncontrollably. "But, why did I still watch it?" she asked herself. She could have just stopped anytime. However, one factor kept her watching. It was worry.

"I worry always about my brother," she said silently in the serene quiet of the living room. Even if she never really could show it most of the time, she really did care about him. When she saw him turn into a ghost finally opened her eyes to why he did some things that she questioned a lot. She showed more respect to him now because of his secret life. She had even helped him when he got into some problems, like knocked her father away so his weapon would hit Danny during the ghost assault incident. She couldn't still bring herself to just tell Danny the truth. Everyday she wanted to just let it out and tell him she knew his secret. And every day she could never get to it.

She brought her knees up to her chin and bent her head down. "I got to get this out to him. Just some way," she said quietly to herself. And what would happen then? Would he take me down as he did this two other kids?

"No," she said to herself, "Danny is a good brother and kid. He would never kill anyone he cares about." But how can one be sure? Danny is nice as a human, but his ghost form is another issue. Could it be that his ghost form has become another world for him? One where he is some kind of serial killer who enjoys the rush of murder in his mind. Can she really help him? Or is it too late? "My head feels like its ready to burst," she said to herself.

Just then, she heard something upstairs. It sounded like someone was using the bathroom sink. Of course, no one else was there. Her parents were still out hunting for Danny. And Danny was… Well, he could be here. But why here? Did he come to finish his sister off as to get revenge on his parents for trying to kill him? "Like sibling rivalry goes that far," she said as she got up from the couch. She quietly walked into the hallway and up the stairs. She was careful as to not make any noises that could most likely get her killed. 'I have to stop thinking that Danny will harm me," she thought as to try and eliminate those ideas. But, it was still a possible reality. Even if she tried to stop thinking it, could it be possible that Danny would do some kind of assault on her.

With the thoughts still lingering on her mind, she walked up to the door and pressed her ear to it. Inside, she could her water still rushing and also the occasional sound of Danny grunting under his breath. It sounded as though he was injured. No surprise, coming from her parents and their weaponry. Just then, she heard the water stop and footsteps move towards the door. She backed away quickly and ducked into her room. She then listened as the door opened; footsteps were heard moving towards Danny's room, and then his door closing. Jazz knew she had to speak with Danny, but what she did next would seem as though she did it without thinking. She moved over to her closet and opened the door. She then reached up to the shelf over it and pulled down what she seemed to want without needing it. It was a crescent moon shaped device that was grey and green and had a small green button on the top. The device was better known as the Fenton Ghost Peeler, a weapon she had utilized during the spirit week incident. "Why do I still have this? And hwy the hell did I grab it?" she asked to herself. She remembered seeing what this thing did to the ghost she had used it on. Must of left it here without returning it. But no, it felt like her only protection against her brother.

As she held the gun in her hands, she then asked into her silent room, as though expecting an answer,' Can't I end this feeling of fear I have for my brother and just go talk to him as though he was the brother I once knew?" Obviously, no answer came, but she wanted for what seemed as forever for it. She then sighed heavily to herself as her question went unanswered. Jazz then placed the weapon in her right pants pocket and began her way to confront her brother. But, she made a quick stop in the bathroom as to see what her brother was doing in there. She walked in and saw that the medicine cabinet was opened and that the cut treating cream and tissue box was on the toilet. Those things were ignored, however, as to what was in the sink. The sides were stained with what looked like human blood and that green ghost stuff she had seen her parents working with. While water had been washed over it, the substance still was there, though faded.

"He's injured," she thought as she stared at what he had left behind. Maybe now he wouldn't be a threat.

"My brother is no threat," she said as she calmly, but cautiously, made her way to her brother's room once again.

While she had been contemplating what her brother truly could be, Danny was having issues of his own. After eluding his parents for some time, he had to think this over. Even if he beats Vlad, there is still this matter. Could anyone believe him? Can he really reprimand for his sins? Will anyone still care for him? That was the biggest concern. His parents, friends, and the entire town could turn against him. He had only one decision left. He was going away. He didn't now where, but far away from here. Just being in this town hurt him more then anything. He would just go until he could finally come back and seek forgiveness. Of course, running away from your problems is never the answer. But to Danny, it was the only way.

A dufflebag lay on his bed, filled only with some clothes. Danny was now fitting through his room looking for money. In total, he had gotten seven dollars. So, he was pretty messed up money wise. As he walked over to his closet, she stopped as shifted his eyes over to a picture that was upright on his drawer. He picked it up and smiled as to what the picture was showing. It was mainly a picture of his friends, but he was really just looking at Sam. She was the whole cause of this, but Danny could never blame her. She was safe and that made his heart just burst with joy.

He then placed the picture down and thought, 'Am I this happy over her safety at the cost of another's life?' It seemed so. He now knew he cared about her. He wanted to tell her so badly, but he didn't know what her reaction could be. She had witness him kill a human. Is she upset at him and wants him dead? And now with this feeling that felt so right yet indescribable, could he really tell her how he felt? It could be the last he ever got to just meet with her again. And it was something he couldn't just slip through his fingers. The door then opened behind him as he placed the picture back on the dresser.

"What are you doing Danny?" Jazz asked.

"I'm going to a sleepover at Tucker's. I'll be back tomorrow," he lied as he turned to face Jazz.

"Drop the act, Danny," she ordered.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I know what who you are," Jazz began," I know the side you have been hiding. The one you don't want anyone to find out about."

"I'm just drawing a blank," Danny said.

"I think you're better known as Inviso-Bill," Jazz stated.

Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared right at Jazz. He then morphed into his ghost self, in front of her, as he said, "I really hate that nick-name."

"I take it your friends are the only ones who know?" Jazz asked.

"You got it," Danny stated," I think telling my family would drive them off the deep end if they know the thing they hated was something they loved."

"There past dramatized if you had any thought of what they did to you," Jazz said.

"It was a scratch. I'll be fine for my fight with Vlad," Danny said.

"Now you're going to kill Vlad?" Jazz asked.

"He can become a ghost too. And about the killings-" Danny began, but was interrupted by Jazz. "You have to come clean, Danny. You have to amend for your sins," she said.

"It was all Vlad's fault. He killed Kwan and brainwashed Valerie. She was only killed in accidental self defense," Danny said.

"How can I believe that? I know you are this, but I still have very little knowledge as to who this side of you really is," Jazz inquired.

"I'm still the same person no matter who I am," Danny stated. He then walked over to his bed and zipped up his duffel bag.

"Where are you going?" Jazz asked.

"First, to fight Vlad," Danny began," after that, who knows."

"Just like a coward. You're going to just run away from your problems," Jazz said.

"I am not running away. I just need time to think this over," Danny said.

"And how long will that take?" Jazz asked.

"Until I know its over," Danny said as his hand began to reach for his bag.

Just then, Jazz drew out the Ghost Peeler from her pocket. "Stop right there, Danny," She ordered.

Danny loosened his grasp from his duffel bag as he said, "I isn't the first time I had a gun on me."

"And it probably be the last," Jazz said.

"Its come down to finishing me off, has it?" Danny asked.

"Danny, you don't understand. There are still people who care about you. Even if I don't know much about this half of you, you can get help. So, please, just give up," Jazz stated.

"You're right on one point. You don't know much about this side of me. And if that's the case," Danny said as he quickly slung his duffel bag over his shoulder, "then I guess there's no one who can really understand what I'm going through."

"I told you not to move!" Jazz yelled as her finger then pressed a button below the fire button. In no time, her button was encased in a grey battle suit. She looked through the green visor o her helmet at Danny. "I now what this thing can do. Just one push of the button and…"

"I know. I'm gone for. Let's just see if you have the will to take down your brother then," Danny said.

Jazz's finger then moved onto the fire button. Sweat began to pour from her face as her finger slowly began to apply pressure. Her whole body was hit with a rush of adrenaline as her mind only shifted on stopping her brother. Then, her arm dropped. The armor then folded itself back into the weapon, which she dropped to the ground. Danny then watched a tear roll down her check and hit the floorboards of his room.

"Thank you, Jazz," Danny said as he turned his back towards her.

"I can't do it," Jazz said, her voice choked up due to her crying," you're still my brother. And I-I just have tio tell you that you have to talk to someone."

"Maybe I will," Danny said," but for now, goodbye Jazz." He then floated up into the air and went though the ceiling into the night sky.

Danny is on his way to a confrontation with Vlad. However, can there still be someone out there he can go and talk to? Find out in Chapter 13!


	13. Can our love last?

Goodbye to You

I don't own anything! Oh why can't I own anything!

Chapter 13: Will our love still be strong?

Sam lay on her bed face up. Her heads were crossed in front of her. Her eyes stared straight up at the ceiling, not looking at anything in particular. Just fixed on an abyss of nothing. She had been in her room for nearly the entire day. She didn't call or talked to anyone ever sense last night. The image of Valerie's corpse leaking out blood still laid etched in her memory. (Why couldn't of I died?) Sam thought to herself. She probably should have been glad to of been still living, but at what cost? To have someone die in order for your protection. Even if they were an enemy, this was far different then a ghost being eliminated. It was a human being.

Then, there was Danny. When she had last seen Danny, it had been when h had saved her. She could still hear he screaming, 'No!' She could also still visualize those eyes of his glow with such green it resembled that of intense fury. And it was all because Valerie had nearly cut her throat open. (She wasn't serious.) Sam thought again. Her hand then moved up to the side of he face where Valerie had cut her. She could feel the scar that had been left, though it was slightly fading. It seemed as though Valerie was ready to kill her. And then Danny reacted…

But was it a reaction? Danny seemed like he was in control. The minute she had been threatened. Danny must really care about you. (I all ready went through this. Him and me are just friends.) Sam thought to herself. They had been friends since they were kids. And they became good friends. But now, even if she tried to deny it, her mind keep telling her that her and Danny could now become more then friends. She could feel that want still brewing inside of her, wanting to just get out. And the more she thought about Danny and was around him, the more her feelings for him grew. She knew these feelings could be true ever since that day when they were flying over Amity, she saw his face in the sunlight, just couldn't break away…

She sat up in her bed and said to herself, "I wish I could talk to him about this." He had all but left after the fight. Probably he ran away and couldn't face anyone ever again. Killing someone could cause anyone to run. But, Danny isn't like that. He could think his way out of this. He's smarter then that and Sam knew it. Sam just had to talk to him. But now, it was probably too late.

(I better get some sleep and think this over tomorrow) she thought. Yeah, wait and see him out of your live for good. Her head was swimming with too much stuff. Besides, it was ten thirty and she was all ready feeling fatigue race through her body.

Her gaze then caught a black lump that was resting on her dresser. She picked it up to remember that it was Danny's sweatshirt, the one he had let he wear yesterday. She moved it then up to her face and slowly felt it against her check. She could still feel Danny's body heat on the sweater. Her nose then took in the fragrance that was him. This probably would be as close to Danny as she would every get. She missed him more then ever and she placed the sweater back on top of her dresser.

Her hands then reached for the hem for her top and she pulled it up over her head. She dropped it to the ground as she thought to herself, (If I ever see Danny again, I wouldn't hesitate. I will tell him how I really feel." Her hands then began to move to move for her skirt's zipper, but she stopped by a voice behind her.

"Wait a minute, Sam," Danny said.

Sam turned behind her to see Danny. He was in his ghost form, but it was still the one person she had been waiting for. Her tired state then was swapped clean away from her and replaced with overflowing joy. "Danny!" she yelled as she raced straight at him. When she got to him, She grabbed him in a strong embrace. She pushed him closer to her, feeling his warmth once again against her.

Danny, right now, was at a loss for words. His eyes had shifted to the black bra that was covering her chest. He could just now see his hands reaching behind her back and slowly…He quickly shook the perverted thoughts out of his head and said, "Sam, its nice to see you too, but maybe you should put on something else.

Sam remembered what she had been wearing and broke away from Danny. Her hands then quickly covered her nearly uncovered breasts and she turned her back to Danny. "I bet you like that while I was in this," she joked as she blushed slightly.

Danny's face practically exploded with red as he replied, "Well…it was…it….I liked the hug…"

"Loss for words," Sam said as she picked up the top she had originally discarded from the ground, "if you caught me without anything on, I bet you pass out."

Danny watched as Sam slid her top back on as he replied," If I did, I just be struck by your beauty."

Sam turned around to face him and blushed at what he said. "You think I'm what?" she asked.

Danny then recovered from what he had just spitted out. "I mean, you are beautiful either way. I mean, you look great. As you can tell, I suck at playful banter."

"I can tell," Sam said as she walked over to him," but I think you came here for more then just that."

"It was Vlad," Danny said, as he became more serious.

"What?"

"He gave Valerie the weaponry and got her to try to take me out," Danny began," he also killed Kwan a while back, if you haven't all ready heard."

"Oh my God," Sam said as she placed her hand to her forehead.

"I thought the same thing. He wants me to fight him now, to end it all. I'm going to do so," Danny said.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Can't say," Danny began," I can't risk you coming and getting hurt."

"But, Danny…" Sam.

"No. I can't risk you getting hurt. I all ready told you," Danny interrupted.

(There it is again. He must really care about me.) Sam thought. She then asked," And what going to happen after that?"

"I'm going away. Don't know for how long," Danny said as he dropped his dufflebag that he had been carrying to the floor.

"Is this about last night?" she asked.

"A little. It's just that I need time to rethink my life. I don't know if I really feel right being here," Danny said.

"But Danny, you belong here. You don't have to go," Sam said.

"I have to go. And then I have to rethink about staying here," Danny said. He then reached down and picked up his dufflebag. "Well, goodbye Sam," He turned towards the door, but stopped suddenly for Sam had now grabbed his arm.

Sam blushed at what she had done just then. As she made eye contact with Danny's had, she said," Don't leave. There are things here you're going to not want to give up. Can't you just stay here and try to get help? There are people here who really care about you."

Danny faced her then and said, "I can't really say. Tucker hates me, my sister tried to kill me, and my parents are hunting me down. How can I really say there with everyone trying t5o hunt me down?"

"And what about me?" Sam asked.

Danny just said," I know I still have you. And that's great. But, how can I show my face as this city's protector when all I know is that I could end up dead?"

"That isn't right, Danny. People can change their ideas about you if you just explain it to them," Sam stated.

Danny just shook his head and said," Like they will listen to something that isn't human say that murder was never on the list. I have to leave. Goodbye, Sam."

He Lifted Sam's hand off of his arm as he looked into her face. He knew the pain that surrounded her know was great with him leaving. He could tell her how he felt right now. But he couldn't. For it would only make her pain worse. He then turned his back towards her as he prepared to lift off.

"No!" Sam yelled, as Danny was just about to turn fly off. She wrapped her arms around him tio stop him. He hovered slightly off the ground, but when he felt her arms around him, he stopped. He then lowered himself down and changed back into his human form as Sam broke her grip from him.

"Godsakes, Sam! What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Trying to stop you from making a mistake!" Sam yelled back.

"I told you I can't stay." Danny said.

"Well there are some people who want you here. And I want you here more then anything!" Sam yelled.

Danny then said," But how can you still care about me after what I have done?"

Sam walked toward Danny and said," Danny, I have been thinking about you a lot. For a long time, actually. And those thoughts have resulted in these feelings I have been getting. I tried getting this feelings out of my head. But, for the longer I have known you, these feelings just kept growing. And, I think its time to say it. I…I love you. "Danny's face just completely froze in surprise at what Sam had just said. She then lowered her head as she said," I know I sound stupid saying that. But it just had to get out. I understand if you don't have the same feelings for me. I still care about you though."

"How can you be stupid," Danny asked as he put his hand top Sam's chin and lifted her head up as he said," when I feel the same way for you?"

Sam felt like she could just burst from what Danny had said. He did feel the same way for here too. She could believe it. Here they were, too life long friends who loved her each other so much. Sam's arms then wrapped themselves around Danny's neck. She blushed slightly when she did this, but just meeting Danny's eyes ended her embarrassment. Those eyes, so full of passionate feelings, just melted her heart right there. Danny then wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

(She feels nice,) Danny thought as he felt her lean body against his.

(This is just great,) Sam thought also. The, their faces began to move closer. Their lips pressed together as their eyes closed. They moved ever so closer. Finally, their lips meet in a kiss. Both of them could feel their faces just change red entirely. Yet, they didn't open their eyes to look upon this. For just feeling their mouths locked together was all they needed. Then, they open their mouths, making the kiss even more passionate. Danny felt his tongue then moves from his mouth and wrap around Sam's. She moaned with absolute pleasure as her tongue then pushed against Danny's. Danny didn't, no, would allow this moment to end. He felt like he could spent eternity with just him and Sam holding on to each other. But, he then broke the kiss and his hold on Sam.

"What is it?" Sam asked as soon as Danny let go of here.

"I'm happy that this has happened for us," Danny began," but I still have to fight Vlad. He has to pay for his actions."

"What about staying here?" Sam asked.

"I know now that I love you. But, can it really last in the end? Even if Vlad goes down, I have to still work out my life."

"It will always last," Sam said.

"But, if I don't come back, don't continue to wait," Danny stated," I can't let you wait for what you love even if it never returns."


	14. Playoff Match Begins

Goodbye to You

I don't own anything.

Chapter 14: Playoff Match Begins

The cold air of the March night swept over the football field. The goalposts stood tall and unmoving against the backdrop of darkness. The bleachers, once full of cheering fans, now stood with the whispering winds flowing through the spaces as a chilling alternative. Clouds had rolled in front of the moon, blocking its light from bathing the area. All in all, this place changed dramatically in the night. The huge lights that would stream their blinding beams onto the field had now been shut off. And any sing of human life in this place at a time like this was very unheard off. All for one student, who was sitting on a vacant bench and tossing a football into the air. That person was none other then the star football player of the school named Dash.

Dash was pretty much having the worst moments of his life in the past three days. It all started with his one of his favorite letter jackets getting destroyed. Okay, so that was something he really shouldn't have really been incredibly pissed off about. There were still two other matters that had hit him hard. The first was the death of a former member of the popular group called Valerie. Then, before he could practically blink, his best friend Kwan was found bleeding from a hole in his chest. After hearing this, he just walked out of his house and came here, where he had been for two hours. He wasn't feeling sad, for in his head, guys like him don't have the need for that. Instead, his sadness was now personified as anger. He was angry at his torment. He was angry about his friend's deaths. And, most of all, he was angry at this entire thing happening without time for him to put it together. 'I just feel so pissed,' he thought, 'I am going to unload on the next guy I see.'

Dash would probably get his wish, for at this moment, Danny was just about to enter the field. He stood at the edge and looked down at the darkened stretch of grass that lay in front of him. The minute he stepped into this place, his life would change forever. First off, he would confront Vlad in one last fight to the finish. And then….we'll, the next plan was to get it out of here. He would take a long trip to rethink over his life. To think of all the actions he took and whether they were just or not. He would leave behind a so many things that he once cared for but now had other dealings. His parent, whom he cared for but now were after his ghost half. His best friend Tucker, who now hated him for what he had committed. His sister Jazz, who had tried to take him down. And most of all, their was Sam, the girl hew had discovered feelings for, and yet he knew they probably could never last. His life had been all but completely messed up. And now, he would began a new life.

'Well,' he thought,' I hope I can work this out when its all over.' He the lifted his foot up and moved it across the chalk line in the ground. He then planted it firmly into the grass. He stood still then for a few moments, as if waiting for something to strike him down. Yet, the only thing there was the wind whistling and blowing against the guy standing there and looking stupid.

"No turning back now," he said to himself then as he walked down the field and headed for the goal post at the end.

Dash was continuing his pointless throwing when he heard footsteps. He let the ball drop to the grass and he stood straight up. He focused his eyes to see a dark silhouette of a person walking down the field. "Perfect. Time for my anger management," he said a she pounded his right hand into his left palm. He was now really upset. He didn't care if whoever coming was armed. All he really cared about was using this guy as own punching bag to vent out his ever-growing pain.

Danny, who had now made it halfway down the field, also stopped suddenly when he heard a noise to the side eof him. His eyes, also hindered by the darkness, allowed him to see the outline of a huge figure a few feet away from him.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"This is just my day, Danny," Dash said as he walked over to him.

Danny shook his head upon recognizing the voice and seeing him walk up to him. "I don't want to mess with you today."

"Oh, but I do," Dash said as he stood over Danny.

"Don't be such a prick, Danny stated.

"Big words coming from a guy who I'm about to drive into the ground," Dash replied.

"What did I do to you now?' Danny asked.

"Lets just say that I'm in a bad mood," Dash said.

"Look, everything that happened doesn't give you a right to go ballistic on everyone you see," Danny said.

"This is my only method of working out my problems," Dash stated as he fixed his gaze on Danny's head and thought of the image of him pounding away at it," so, before I beat you into the next life, you have any last words?"

Danny turned his head away and laughed slightly. He then said," Yeah, I got some. I'm sorry that you have to be the biggest asshole in the entire country and then some."

"You bastard," Dash said as he lifted his hand up and brought it swiftly down towards Danny's head. But, out of nowhere, Danny caught the fist. Dash then saw a flash of light suddenly erupt from Danny's body. Danny then turned his head to meet Dash's and he could see that Danny's eyes had become a bright green color that seemed to pierce blanket of darkness.

Danny then twisted Dash's arm so violently that his lower arm completely disconnected from his elbow. Dash yelled out at the feeling of his bones breaking away from each other. Danny then delivered a powerful kick right into his stomach. Dash was knocked off his feet and knocked violently a few feet away from Danny. As he fell to the ground, he began to cough violently at having the wind knocked out of him. He then watched with utter fear as the green eyes began to move towards him.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Looks like you aren't high and mighty anymore," Danny said as he looked down at Dash. He then raised his foot over Dash's head, ready to bring it down and crush him. But, when he finally got a look at Dash's face, and really saw that fear in his eyes, he put his foot down to his head. He then backed away from the quivering body of Dash.

"What am I doing?" he asked as he continued to look at Dash. He was about to kill someone. And this time, it wasn't going to be an accident. These ghost powers were slowly becoming a curse. They were like his own personal murder weapon, in his opinion. He was killing on the outside and it was slowly killing him on the inside. Had he really reached a point where he was going to go crazy and just murder at random? He really wasn't going to have time to think this over though. For the stadium lights now mysteriously turned on, shining their glaring beams onto the field and illuminated it fully. Danny then saw blue mist rise from his mouth, allowing him to figure out who had done this.

He then heard clapping coming from behind some bleachers. He turned towards the opening between them to see a familiar figure appear from them. He was wearing a white and black jumpsuit, a flowing white cape, and black gloves and boots. His face was a light blue, his hair was a very dark black, and glaring red eyes. His stopped his clapping then and said," Come on, Danny. Finish him off. I want to see if you still have it in you."

"I don't have that kind of thing in me," Danny said.

"Really? And what you did to him was an accident?" Vlad asked as he motioned over to Dash.

"This is getting really messed up!" he yelled. He slowly got up, his left arm holding up his now crippled right arm, and began to run off as fast as he could. Vlad then raised his hand and fired off a disk shaped energy blast. It quickly sho0t forward and sliced right through Dash's neck. His head went flying of and dropped to the round. The body also fell forward and leaked fresh blood from the stump where the head had been.

"You son of a bitch! Why did you do that!" Danny yelled at Vlad.

"Come now, Danny. This is a private fight and I don't want to waste my skills on police or other people."

"At least you have some conscience left in you."

"It's not what you call conscience as so much as target practice."

"Are you going to rant all day or we going to get this underway?" Danny asked.

"Wanting to kill me so fast?" Vlad asked. "Looks like you did pick up something in your little crisis."

"I am not a murderer. Killing Valerie was not part of my agenda. However, you have done a lot of things that can't be forgiven."

"You'll never learn."

As Vlad said this, he then moved with incredible speed straight at Danny and delivered a blow to the stomach. Danny was hit hard as Vlad then went in for a kick across his head. Danny slid under this and came back with an uppercut to Vlad's chin. Vlad countered back with a backhand swing that Danny easily blocked. Danny moved in with a shoulder charge then, but Vlad jumped to the side. He then propelled himself off the ground and grabbed Danny. With Danny in a lock, he threw him into the bleachers. Danny had little time to chance to do the speed at which he was thrown and hit them hard. The steel bent backwards as soon as he made contact with them.

Vlad then fired off a red energy beam at Danny then. Danny quickly turned invisible, allowing the beam to shot through him. He leapt to the ground and retaliated with a green energy beam. Vlad materialized a red mirror in front of him, causing the beam to bounce back right at Danny. Danny knocked the beam aside with his hand. The beam shot to Vlad's side and left a smoldering hole where it hit.

"Impressive, young Daniel," Vlad stated as he dematerialized his reflective shield," you're skills have greatly improved. I think I'm actually panting now."

"Looks look you're getting old," Danny remarked.

"I'm just not used to this kind of method anymore. I prefer something a little more…civilized." Vlad then raised his arms out to his side. A red orb then formed around his closed fist and a red blade expanded from it. "I don't believe you can do that."

"Don't worry. I can," Danny stated as he activated his own green blade. Vlad just smiled then as a red blade then formed on his other hand. "Okay, I can't do that."

"I should expect less from you."

Meanwhile, while these two great fighters, another was in a battle of her own. Sam was wiping away the tears that had originally fallen from her eyes like raindrops. It was official. Danny and Sam, longtime friends, had no finally realized their love for each other. Her heart was now just overflowing with this feeling. However, Danny's affections were another story. He was gone. He told her not to continue this love for him. He didn't want her to die from her compassion for him. Yet, she wanted this love to stay in her heart, She didn't want it to die. She put the moist tissue she had used down on the bureau and stared into the mirror.

'Do I spend my life waiting for a love that could never return? Or do I give up this love I feel and just forget about him?' She thought, almost expecting her reflection to answer. But, all she could think about in her mind was that kiss. Her first one and she were thankful that it was with him. Their two bodies holding each other, their lips locked in place, their breath going into each other's bodies from one another. Her head was racing with all of this, making her want to pass out. She moved to her window, opened it, and stuck her head out. As she breathed in the late night air and stared out over the city, she knew that the only thing she wanted now was to see Danny.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bright light. She turned her whole head over to the source to get a better look. She identified the great light as that coming from the football field. It wasn't the season for games to start playing, so there must be a cause for it. Then, like electricity striking her, she remembered Danny saying he as going to battle Vlad for a final time. That must be the location. She then remembered Danny telling he wouldn't tell her as to not endanger her.

"I love him. And that is all he needs to know as to why I am going after him."

She moved her head out of thew window and hurried for the door. She then stopped, thinking that she should get some help. She grabbed her phone and started to dial the Fentons. She heard the ring and waited for someone to pick up, but she just got the machine. Parents must still be out chasing him. She only one more number to try, and that was Tucker's.

Tucker was asleep at this time, but shot straight up as his cell phone sent out a piercing ring from his bedside table. He picked it up and folded it out quickly.

"What is it?" he said sharply at having his peaceful sleep disturbed.

"Someone's cranky," Sam replied to his comment.

"Sam?"

"Yes, it's me. Listen. Danny's fighting Vlad."

"Call me when it's something important."

"Don't you care that Danny is in trouble?"

"I could care less."

"This is about Valerie, isn't it?"

"I still can't believe that Danny did that? I just…"

"This isn't about her death. Your just jealous that Danny accidentally got your so called potential girlfriend killed."

"Sam, it's not like…"

"It is! He's your friend, and if that's the reason you hate him, then you are the biggest, selfish piece of crap to ever walk to Earth. Now, I'm going to get Danny down at the football field. I suggest you think this over and decide whether to stand by your friend like I am going to do or just be like you are, just all about yourself."

She hit the end button on the phone and slammed it on the stand. She headed again to the door but ran back over to her bureau. She grabbed Danny' hoody from the bureau and slid it on.

"He wouldn't forget it this time," she stated as she went out the door and to Danny.

Sam is off to be with her love. But, will this battle be in Danny's favor or in Vlad's? Find out in Chapter 15!


	15. A Turn for the Worst

Goodbye to You

I don't own anything.

Chapter 15: A Turn for the Worst

Danny raised up his blade in defense of the duel ones that Vlad was wielding. He expected nothing less of Vlad. This madman was, by far, the most powerful ghost and human that Danny had ever encountered. He had encountered all of Vlad's amazing abilities. Danny had all ready guessed that Vlad would be at the top of his game now that this was to be their final battle. Danny really didn't give a care for the dangers, though. Vlad was responsible for the deaths of three people, and now he would pay.

"Increasing your arsenals doesn't make you stronger," Danny stated.

"Come now. I have two blades and you have one. And in my book, those odds are very uneven," Vlad replied as he crossed his blades in front of him.

"That never stopped me before," Danny said.

"Oh well," Vlad said," its your decision. Your foolishness shall be your downfall. I hope you have a good time in the other life!"

Vlad then charged at Danny and went in for an overhead swing. Danny blocked the swing with his weapon and then had to block again to intercept his other blade's swing across the middle. Vlad then went in for a double stab with his two blades. Danny ducked under then only to get tripped by a low kick by Vlad. Vlad then brought the point of his blade down on Danny in a stab motion. Danny rolled away from the attack and quickly popped back up. Vlad, however, was expecting him. He sliced his left blade at Danny, delivering a gash right across Danny's chest. Danny cried out as his wound, while only slight, slowly began to leak the combination of green and red.

"Please, I didn't even give you the full assault and you still act like you were shot," Vlad said as he looked upon Danny.

"I've been through worst," Danny sated.

"Don't worry. I assure you this is going to get even more painful by the second," Vlad said.

"You better show me then," Danny stated.

Vlad then charged at Danny. Danny fired off a few Ecto shots at him, but Vlad swatted them away with his blades. Vlad then raised his blades then as he approached Danny. He then brought both of them down upon Danny, who in turn brought his own blade up. The red blades clashed as they hit the green blade and sent out small eruptions of Ectoplasmic energy into the air. The two combatants pushed against each other's force in an effort to break the others might.

"Come now, Danny," Vlad said as his blades started to push Danny's down, "I expected you to get better after our last encounter."

"Don't worry. I can ensure you that I have gotten better," Danny said. Just then, his left hand then glowed with green energy. He brought it up and shot an energy beam right into Vlad's stomach. He was forced backwards by the blast as Danny leapt into the air. He raised his sword high over his head for an overhead strike. Vlad looked up at this and brought his own blades together for a block. But, just as Danny was about to bring his blade down, it glowed then with a bright green light. As the blades of the two combatants then made contact, a flash of green and red light enshrouded them and disoriented their vision. When the light ended, Vlad looked down to his blades then shatter like glass and the shards disappear.

"What was that?" Vlad asked.

"A little idea I had," Danny said as he watched his own weapon shatter," I believed our blades couldn't handle high bursts of energy. So, I just knock in a high amount of power and next thing you know…we're back to fist fighting."

"Even so, that attack must have drained your energy by a considerable amount. You must be weak by this point," Vlad said.

"I have enough strength to beat you," Danny said.

"Me, yes. But me and a few more of me? I think not," Vlad said. Then, two masses of red energy broke away from him. The masses of energy then molded and formed into two other Vlad copies. In sync, they said," This is the part of the fight where you lose."

"Or the other way around," Danny stated.

The middle clone in the ground then ran at Danny and went in for a jump kick. Danny ducked that only to get and elbow in the back from another copy. He then blocked the combo sent on from another one. He moved quickly to the side to then get a kick right across his head. He fell to the ground as one of the Vlads picked him up by the back of his clothing. He was thrown across the ground and then shot himself backwards in order to avoid a heel plant from another Vlad. One of the Vlads then shot out a band or red energy as soon as Danny got back up. It wrapped around his midsection, pinning his arms to his sides. Danny struggled against bonds as then another red energy rope wrapped around his feet and then planted themselves into the ground. Danny was now completely locked in place as the three Vlads then took positions to the top, bottom right, and bottom left of Danny.

"I finally have you right where I want you know, Danny. No way out and my chance to finally become the champion," his clones said in sync. They then brought their hands back as red energy began to glow in them.

"And this feelings only going to last for about a second," Danny then said.

With every last bit of strength in him, he converted the energy into his feet. The Vlads then fired off beams of energy they had been charged right at Danny at that very moment. As soon as the beams were right near him, he shot upward into the air as the beams went off in other directions. While he was in the air, he then readied a green energy charge into his right hand, which was still pointing down due to the bonds.

"Let's me get this right," Danny said.

He fired off the energy ball right at the Vlad in the lower left-hand corner. Danny, luckily, had hit home. Vlad was knocked off his feet as soon as the ball made contact. The other two clones then disappeared along with the red bonds that had been wrapped around Danny. Danny triumphantly smiled at his successful attack and then flew downwards straight Vlad. Vlad had just gotten up when he Danny delivered a powerful right punch to Vlads face. It sent Vlad flying back right into the bleacher wall. The boards flow off in all directions as he disappeared into the newly created hole.

"Do you still want to continue this?" Danny asked.

"You bet I do!" an angry voice yelled from the hole. Out stepped Vlad, who had now suffered a full force thanks to Danny. His face had suffered a real blow thanks to Danny's punch. A trickle of red and green was moving down the corner of his mouth and a gash was now above his left eyes was now also dripping the mixture of human and ghost blood.. "No one hits me twice in the same day and gets away with it."

"Stop complaining and lets finish this," Danny said.

"Very well," Vlad began as he spit out a wad of the blood mixture from his mouth," I guess its now time to chance the rules." He reached behind his cape and produced a surgical needle. He then threw it in an instance, giving Danny little time to react. As soon as the needle made contact with Danny, It then automatically pushed the red substance in it into Danny's body. Danny then felt a sudden surge go through his body as he then changed from his ghost form into his human form.

Danny looked in shock at his body to see it had changed back into human. "I'm going ghost!" he yelled to reactivate it \, but nothing happened. He then grabbed the needle and threw it to the ground and asked, "What did you do, Vlad?"

"This is another toy of mine, Mr. Fenton. The liquid is a little something I wiped up in my spare time. Upon entering your body, it recognizes your ghost DNA and latches on to it. It then freezes the genes and halts you from transforming. So, now, you can't go ghost. But, I can assure you, that was only one part of your last night on Earth. I'm the part that is going to make it worst."

Back at the Fentons house…

The Fenton's ghost mobile pulled up outside the Fentons house. Both Jack and Maddie had looks of disappointment across their faces as they stared out the front windshield. The entire day had been wasted in dealing with legal matters with the collisions and the chase scene. No progress had been made in getting Inviso Bill.

"Bastards," Jack said under his breath," all of them. Don't they know of how important we are to protecting this city?

"I know your mad, Jack. It's just that the police believe that they don't need our help," Maddie replied.

"Shows that they're all Harvard grads," Jack remarked, "we deserve as much credit in our jobs as anyone else's career."

"Ghost hunting is something of a very different matter," Maddie said.

"It's just that the city has to realize our importance. If they don't, they're going to find themselves up to their necks in disaster. Why can't anyone respect us?" Jack asked.

"Jack, your family does. Everyone backs us up on this job. Who cares if the city had problems? We can hunt down this ghost on or own. And in the end, we will show them how much we contribute to them," Maddie stated.

Jack turned to her and said," You're right. I shouldn't let that jeep me down. Help or not, we are going to take this thing down." He then smiled and said, "Thanks."

Maddie smiled also and said," Hey, I can't have you with that attitude if we're going to take this thing down."

"Maybe you should reconsider that," a voice near them said. The two turned to the driver's side window to see Tucker, who wearing a green hoody and a worried look on his face.

"Tucker? What are you doing here so late?" Maddie asked.

"To look for Danny. I know I've been a jerk to him ever since the incident, but now I know what I did was wrong. Its time to end my selflessness and just ask for forgiveness," Tucker sated.

"What are you talking about? And what is this about Danny?" Jack asked, him and Maddie completely confused by his words.

"Danny isn't here," Jazz then said. The Fentons looked out the other window to see Jazz walking down the front steps to them. When she got close to them, they could see her eyes were puffy as through she had been crying for a long time. "I tried to stop him, but how I did it was wrong. I can't believe I tried to hurt my brother. And now, he's gone off to who knows where."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

Tucker and Jazz looked over at each other then. When there gazes meet, it was all they needed to tell them that it was time to tell the Fentons the truth.

"This is about Danny and Inviso Bill," Tucker began.

"Is Danny in trouble? Is he in danger?" Maddie asked.

"No," Jazz began," him and Inviso Bill are close. In fact, you could say they are one in the same. You see…"

Danny's secret is now being told. Can he still be accepted? And, can he fight his way out of Vlad's trap? Find out in Chapter 16!


	16. Rise of a Fallen One

Goodbye to You

I don't own anything.

Chapter 16: Rise of a Fallen One

"Look at you," Vlad said as he slowly moved towards Danny," you're powers are worthless right now thanks to my virus."

"Decided to play it dirty?" Danny asked.

"No, no. I call it an fighting technique," Vlad replied.

"I call it being a coward," Danny said.

"Big words coming from someone who is going to die," Vlad said.

"Well, that is the truth," Danny began," everything you have done has been nothing but actions committed by a coward. That is how I think of you. You are the most spineless creature to ever walk the Earth.

"You ought to try better last words," Vlad said. He then charged forward and brought his hand right into Danny's chest. Danny could feel some of ribs crack under his skin from Vlad's blow. His mouth opened and a wad of blood shot right out of it. He fell to the ground after Vlad moved his fist out of his chest.

"Without your ghost powers, you are not even worth fighting," Vlad said as he looked down at Danny.

"I don't need strength. I have pride. That is something you gave up a long time ago," Danny sputtered out as he was bent over on the ground.

"What do you know about pride?" Vlad asked. He then kicked Danny in the side and sent a few feet away from him into the ground. Danny cringed at the violent pain that was now shirring through his body like heat.

"I have pride," Vlad began," but its always been damaged like you wouldn't believe."

"Try me," Danny said as he got on his knees to support himself.

"I first was close to getting your mother, but then your father turned me into a freak. I hid because of his mistakes and lost my love to him. Then, along came you. I thought I could use you as my own trainee. But no, you had to go and beat me….twice. I may be a broken man, but I will not be so anymore after you are dead."

"You know something, Vlad?" Danny asked as he got to his feet," You truly are the most spineless man ever to walk the Earth!"

"What?" Vlad asked.

"You're first mistake was with my mom. You could of tried to get her acceptance. Maybe you could have been her husband. But instead, you became secluded from the world. You let her go because you feared that you couldn't be taken back. Then, I was the next mistake. I beat you first by threatening to unmask us both. Thinking you could lose another chance with Maddie, you gave up. Then came the time when I tricked you into believe I would join you. You're increase desire to take over my family made you blind to my trick. Even if you thought it was a trick, I bet you wouldn't try to stoop me due to your fear. You can never recover you pride, Vlad. Even if you beat me, there are others who will defeat you. And until they do, you will always be a spineless coward."

"I respect your impression of me," Vlad began, but you face the same dilemma as me. You are afraid of being accepted as a Halfa. No one else, besides your two friends are aware of your abilities. You haven't told anyone else, have you? We are both staying hidden from the world, with no chance of acceptance. And to top it off, you murdered someone."

"I did it in self defense," Danny began," because my friends were threatened. I do regret having to do that, and though many are now after me, I now release that there are two types of killing: with and without purpose. And all those that have happened are because of you. Instead of facing me like a man, you sent an innocent girl out against her will, brainwashing her into some kind of soldier. Two others are now dead by your hands in order to destroy my life, when in fact they have destroyed your even more. As I said before, killing me will just ring about your own end."

Vlad then walked over to where Danny was now, half dazed from the blows he had received. He grabbed Danny by the shirt and lifted him up to meet his face. He then said," You're right about one thing."

Meanwhile…

Sam raced through the city streets towards the football field. She was running so fast that it seemed as though the world was passing her by in an instance. She was wearing Danny's hoody, feeling still his warmth against her body. It was this feeling of him that kept her going. She wasn't ready to let him go. She loved him and she wanted to spend her life with him. And what good would her love truly be without the one she loved with her? 'You have to stay,' Sam thought,' not just for me and everyone else, but for you. We can help you with your problems. You can get help and finally live out your life a new. And, you and I have our love for each other. Isn't that enough?' If only Danny was there so she could tell him this. She had tried to do this, but no avail. This time, however, she was going to make sure it got to him.

It would be hard now that she was going to a battlefield. She now that Vlad and Danny were right now locked in a final battle. The only two existing Halfas fighting until one is left dead, and Sam was hoping that Danny was going to be the loser. Even if Danny told her to stay away from the battle, she knew that it wouldn't work. She had been by his side by nearly every battle he was in. The chances of her getting injured was very high and the possibility of death. Even so, if that what it took to get to Danny, it had to be done. And what if you die? Danny could be brought top the point of no return. 'Even so,' she thought, 'Danny must realize there are people that do care about him.' But still, she knew that she might die. And yet she never turned back form her journey.

She may it to an opening the bleachers that lead out into the field. She walked through the shadowed engulfed corridor into the light covered area. As she walked, her foot then hit something soft. She looked down then and just froze. She tried to scream but it felt as though her throat had been closed off by the shock now surging through her body. She tied to back away, but her legs felt frozen in place. What was causing her such distress was Dash's head on the ground. The neck was covered in dried blood and the eyes were looking up at her with such fear as the mouth was hanging open in what seemed like a cry of pain that never came. And a few feet away was his body, dried blood covering the stump where his head had been.

'Danny? Did he do this?' she asked herself in her head due to her vocal cords begin completely shot. Don't be stupid. Danny would never do something like this. However, she would pretty much get a good idea of who did this as a chilling laugh then echoed from the front of her. She instantly broke out of her trance as her gaze moved towards the source of the laughter. She saw Vlad, in his ghost form and with his back turned towards her. She then saw who he was occupied with. Danny was in his grasp, in his human form and looking like hell. Whatever Vlad did to him. she knew what would come next would not be good.

"Now, Mr. Fenton. I hope you enjoyed your last few days on Earth," Vlad said.

"You know there is a huge chance I will become a ghost and come back to finish the job," Danny stated.

"I know, but that is why it wouldn't work," Vlad said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I researched this and discovered that both our human and ghost sides need one another to live. If one goes, the other goes. So, the chance of you getting back at me after death is zero. In closing, I never have to see your face again," Vlad then.

"No!" Sam yelled just then. Vlad turned his head around to see Sam now running head on at him.

"Sam," Danny said as he saw the girl he loved rushing toward him.

"I'll deal with you later," Vlad as he as threw Danny away from him. Danny rolled a little when he hit the ground and then came to a complete stop.

"You bastard!" Sam yelled as he raised at fist at Vlad, ready to strike him. Vlad caught the fist and looked down into the now frightened face of Sam.

"How cute, Danny has a girlfriend. And I take it he gave you that?" Vlad asked as he looked at Sam's sweater. "Sorry my dear, but he wouldn't be with you after I get through with him."

"You're going down. Danny will beat you," Sam said as she struggled to get out of Vlad's grip.

"In his condition, I think not. But I can have some fun with you," Vlad said. He then brought his left hand back and brought a powerful punch right across Sam's face. She went backwards in the ground and cried out at the pain that got to her. "AT least Danny wouldn't be lonely were he's going."

Just then, a pillar of green energy then shot from where Danny was. Vlad looked towards this, but had to shield his eyes at the intensity of the light. When it had settled, he opened his eyes and just stared in shock at to what was now in front of him.

Danny has now faced death's door. But, is this a sign of victory? Or is it a sign of defeat? Find out in Chapter 17!


	17. Love and Lost on a Battlefield

Goodbye to You

I don't own Danny Phantom.

Chapter 17: Love and Lost on a Battlefield

The Fenton ghost assault vehicle drove silently through the night covered streets of Amity. While Jack was smoothly making turns, his hands were gripping the wheel with such force that it could break any minute. Next to him, Maddie's head hung low. Her face was mixed in both sadness and confusion. Both of there insides were twisted with emotions as to what their daughter and Tucker was telling them. The lab accident, Danny's powers his battles, Vlad, and up to the murder of Valerie. They just didn't want to believe this was true about their son, but it was impossible to do so.

"…and that's pretty much everything," Jazz said as she ended her side of the story. Her and Tucker then waited for a response, but they were just struck by complete silence.

"I know it's hard to believe it," Tucker began," but it's the facts. I understand if you're shocked."

"You can say that," Maddie said as she lifted her head back up," but there is just one part of the story that doesn't make any sense."

"And what would that be?"

"Why didn't he tell us about what he had become?"

"He was afraid of how you would see him. Either you would support him or do to him what you do to ghosts,' Tucker said.

Jack looked into his rearview mirror to fix his gaze on the two. "If only he did tell us," he said.," he should of. I would except him for what he has becomes." His face then cringe in anger. "And I never would have taken him down. But, I tried to. I actually fired at my own son. I feel disgusted."

"It's not your fault Jack. I did the same thing. We couldn't of known that our son was that ghost," Maddie said.

"I know, but Danny is just…he just shouldn't go through this at his age. He fought battles, saw two people die, one dead by his own hand. And then we made it worst. Why can't he just see us. We can help."

"I tried that," Jazz said," but, it didn't work. Then I did the same thing as you two did. I pulled a weapon on him and tried to take him out. I never thought I would try to do that. My brother does get on my nerves, but never to a point like that."

"I know how you all feel. I turned my back on him over Valerie's death. It wasn't about him killing her, but about how I couldn't have her as a girlfriend. I was blinded by my own greed. I never really saw how much Danny was suffering."

Everyone in the car then just stopped talking all at once. Describing what they had done to Danny had just stricken them with guilt. Right then and there, they just hated themselves. Suddenly, Jack then pulled the van over to the sidewalk and turned towards everyone.

"What are we doing?" Jack asked. "Why are we dwelling on the negatives of our actions when we should tell ourselves that we can fix this?"

"Are you8 saying that we should help Danny no matter what?" Maddie asked.

"That's right. He's important to all of us in one way or another. Either as a friend, a brother, and a son. And this whole deal about him killing someone. We know he did it to save someone else. I don't like murder as much as the next person, but Danny was forced to do it as a last resort, as Tucker told me," Jack stated.

"I know, Dad. Danny just isn't the type of person capable of remorseless killing," Jazz said. "And knowing Danny, he has used his powers to help people."

"Danny always fought against ghosts for everyone's safety," Tucker added," even when the city had mixed doubts about him, he still fought for us. He helped us, now we have to help him."

"Danny may not know it, but there are people who will help him. The city may be against him, but we are with him. We have to forget about the things we did to Danny and instead help him as much as we can," Maddie said.

"But, where do we look for him?" Tucker asked. "All I know is that he's fighting Vlad somewhere."

"I have an idea. Jazz, there's a computer next to you. I use it to track ghost energy readings. Turn it on," Jack said. Jazz shook her head and headed towards the device, flipping a switch and hitting some buttons. "While we wait for that to start, that brings us to another question."

"Its about Vlad, right?" Maddie asked.

"I just don't understand. Him and me were such great friends at one point. Then, he tries to take down our family, attack my son, hires someone to take down my son, and then gets that person killed. And for what? Over jealousy," Jack said.

"What Danny said was that Vlad was jealousy over you marrying Maddie," Tucker stated," that's what he was driven by."

"I could tell from our last encounter," Maddie stated.

"Love can be a strange thing," Jack said. "It can either be your greatest ally or your worst enemy. For Vlad, its what's killing him."

"I sometimes wish Vlad wasn't such a jerk," Maddie said. "Maybe then you, me. And him could have been friends again."

"At least I'm still hear," Jack said," and that's all that really matters."

"I know," Maddie said with a smile, "but you have to pity Vlad. He may be a maniac, but he is a very confused man tormented by his needs."

"You can say that. But, either way, Vlad has to be taken care of before anyone else gets killed," Tucker said.

Just then, the computer let out a loud buzz. "Did it get something?" Jack asked.

"You bet. Ghost energy, and a lot of it. It's a few blocks away," Jazz said as she stared at the statistics on the screen.

"Let's go!" he then yelled as he got the vehicle back into drive and headed towards the energy source.

Back at the football field…

Sam was lying unconscious on the ground due to Vlad's punch. She was not aware of what Vlad was so shocked over. She never saw the green light shot from where Danny was lying. When it had cleared, she couldn't be witness to what had come out of the light. For there now stood Danny. He was back in his ghost form. The wounds that had decorated his human face had not cared over to his surprise retransformation. In fact, he looked like he had started over with a fresh new physique. Everything was the same as it always been in his ghost form, except for one part. His eyes, for they glowed entirely green. And when looked straight into, they seemed to blaze with green energy like that of a blazing sun.

Vlad, however, was not noticing the glow in his eyes. His mind was now wrapped up in the possibility of how this could have been accomplished. "How is this possible?" he asked the newly reincarnated Danny. "My drug was to stop you right on the spot. This doesn't make any sense. How did you do it?"

But, Danny just stood there, those green eyes still blazing with some kind of fury.

"Answer me! Tell me how!" Vlad ordered. Still, the ghost boy remained still. Vlad then noticed Danny's green eyes. While eclipsed by green light, he knew if those had pupils, they would seem to pierce right through him with angry.

"Do you think you're better then me?" Vlad asked. "Making a comeback from my bio weapon isn't enough to help you out. Look at you, believing to be stronger then I am no matter what. I'll make sure you understand how powerful I truly am!"

He then once again launched himself at Danny and brought a punch towards his face. But, Danny's arm quickly shot up and intercepted the blow. Vlad, while stunned at this, went in for another punch. But, this too was blocked. Danny then brought his free hand back and striked Vlad dead on right in the face. Vlad was moved back by the blow and held the spot where Danny had hit him. Vlad then charged at Danny again and brought his leg up for a high kick. Danny quickly ducked under this and retaliated with his own kick to Vlad's stomach. Vlad was sent into the air and then fell back down with a crash.

"I see you got better," Vlad said as he picked himself back up.

"I feel better," Danny finally said. However, while sounding the same, his voice seemed to have some kind of distinction to it that made it sound like his repressed anger was being magnified into his voice, even though it sounded calm.

"I hear your voice now," Vlad began," and I sense distress in it."

"My anger has now been unleashed. It will guide me towards your defeat," Danny stated.

"Confident, aren't we? No matter, I can still wipe you out," Vlad said.

"I think the confident one here is you," Danny stated.

"Please, Mr. Fenton, you have to work on your dialogue. This isn't some action movie where the hero defeats the villain and comes out the victor. This is real life where only the strongest survives. Even if you have gotten slightly better, I am still superior to you."

"You want to test that?" Danny asked.

"Of course," Vlad said. He then shot up into the air and hovered over the football field. Danny then shot up into the air a hovered a few feet away from Vlad. The two fighters then just floated there for a while, their hands at their sides and their eyes never breaking the locked gazes they had on each other. Then, in a flash, the two fighters then flew straight at each other. They then brought both their legs up to kick each other. The kicks then hit each other instead. Upon connecting, a crash of these two powers could then be heard echoing throughout the nightsky.

The two fighters quickly released their locked legs and charged at each other yet again. Vlad blocked a punch from Danny and retaliated with an uppercut. Danny caught this right on his jaw and then ducked in order to avoid a kick sent in from Vlad. Danny then got Vlad with a hard gut shot, forcing Vlad to bring up his hands in order to avoid a two hit attack from Danny. Vlad then grabbed Danny by his jumpsuit and threw him away. Danny recovered and then blocked a rampage of punches that Vlad was sending at him.

Danny then brought then sent out a shockwave from his hand that knocked Vlad back from him. In response, Vlad then stretched out his left hand and red electricity shot from it. Danny yelled as the electricity wrapped around his body and cackle with power. Vlad then fired off an energy ball with his free hand at Danny. Upon connecting, a blast of red light erupted and Vlad had to shield his eyes in order to avoid the flash. He then looked back towards it to see that Danny wasn't there.

"Disintegrated him," he said to himself," finally, that annoyance is gone."

"Not quite," Danny's voice then answered behind him. Vlad turned to now have Danny facing right in front of him; his hands brought back in preparation for a beam attack. Vlad brought up his hands to block it as the blasts knocked him downwards a few good feet. When he brought his hands back down, he then got a full force punch right in the mouth. He then moved in with a punch of his own, but Danny blocked it. He then tried a spin kick, but Danny grabbed his leg.

Smiling, Danny said, "You really need to think up better fighting skills." He then swung Vlad around and threw him downwards. While Vlad was falling, Danny fired off a green energy blast that connected with Vlad and caused him to fall faster. With a crash, he came to stop right in the wall of the bleachers. The metal bent backwards in a contoured shape as Vlad's body then slid down the wall and dropped to the ground, his body still up against the heavily dented wall.

Danny hovered down to the ground and walked over to the body of Vlad. Vlad's clothing had been torn in different places and the strange human-ghost blood mixture was spilling form the cuts protruding through the openings. His face was also a mess; with the blood trickling from his mouth and one of his eyes cut down the middle.

Vlad looked up at Danny just then and asked," What more can you do to me, Danny?"

With his eyes still blazing like a green fire, Danny stated," Something that I should have taken care of so long ago." Danny then raised his right arm back as green energy transformed into the blade weapon.

Vlad smirked at what Danny was doing. "I guess you did pick up something from this whole time. The will to murder. It has wrapped around your soul as it has mine."

"Thing is," Danny began," I'm just a better person then you." Danny then brought his arm down quickly. But, just before it made contact with Vlad's face, the blade disappeared and Vlad got a solid right hook across his face. Blood shot out from his mouth as the punch got him in the side of the face. When it had finished its journey, his head then slumped to his side and he feel unconscious. Then, two rings formed around his body and moved up and down separately, transforming ghost Vlad back into his human form. His body was free of injuries, but he was still in an unconscious state. Danny did the same, but the injuries he sustained when Vlad was beating him to a pulp had still remained. Holding onto his side, he then turned around and limped over to where Sam was still laying unconscious. He bent don to the ground, cringing at the pain still searing in him, and laid his hand across Sam's check.

"Sam. Sam. Wake up," he said softly.

Sam's eyes then opened into slits and then widened as the world came back into focus. And the first thing she saw that made her heart burst with joy, was Danny, still alive.

"Danny, you're alive," she said as she got up. She then grabbed Danny and got him up upon noticing his difficulties in doing so. "You're hurt."

"I'll be fine," he said.

"This wouldn't of happened if I didn't come," she began," I shouldn't of put myself on the line like that. I know I'm stupid, but I couldn't have you leave and not look back."

"Sam, I don't think of that as a mistake, but as what helped me the greatest," Danny then said. "When I saw Vlad hit you, something activated in me that happen the day Valerie nearly took your life. All that love I had of you built up inside of me was covered into energy. Even back when I was trying to hide this love, it was what gave me the greatest of strength. My feelings for you guided me throughout that fight, and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't if made it."

Sam then remembered that she was wearing his hoody still. "I also think this belongs to you," she said, motioning to the sweater she was till wearing.

Danny just smiled and said, "Keep it. You look better in it then I ever did."

Sam giggled then and slowly wrapped her arms around him. "Forget the banter. Let's just be thankful we are still together. Danny wrapped his arms around her also, even though he still felt pain as he moved them. But, the two of them still embraced in a hug, ignoring everything else around them, the only thing that mattered was that they were together. They didn't even notice the Fenton vehicle puling up.

It parked right at the end of the football field closest to the now happy couple. Out of the passengers jumped Jack and Maddie, ghost bazookas drawn and armed. Tucker and Jazz also got out to witness the fight in action. Of course, nothing happened. All they saw at first was Vlad's body lying against the bleachers.

"We came late," Jack stated as him and his wife lowered their weapons to the ground.

"Danny did it," Tucker said," and it looks like he's getting his reward."

Everyone then turned to see Danny and Sam holding each other tightly in front of them.

"Finally, he chose the right one," Jazz said.

"Soon enough, he is going to explain all of this," Maddie said.

"We know," Jazz began," but right now, let's just allow him to have the moment."

But that moment wouldn't last long. Unbeknownst to everyone, Vlad was still conscious. His eyes were only half opened to see everyone that was now there. He saw Maddie, the woman who would never accept him. He saw Jack, the man who took his life from him. And of all of them, he saw Danny, the boy who overcame the odds and beat him. He had lost in the end. He had failed miserably. He felt the anger now boiling in him. It wasn't fair. He deserved more. He should have gotten a better life. Not this weaklings who were better then him. It just wasn't far. All at once, he then felt a searing pain in his arm. He then felt himself sweating uncontrollably. And then, there it was. That pain that was gripping his should was once tightly winding itself around his soul. But this time, it was just uncontrollably painful. Of course, he knew his soul wasn't getting crushed. He was having a heart attack.

_"Same, Vlad. Seems as though you should of worked out your anger and sadness in therapy,"_ his mind the said in a mocking voice.

Vlad tried to respond, but all that came out was silent, quick breaths. And he now felt like was being squeezed in a vice. _"No comeback? Well, that what happens when you are about to pas on."_

Vlad, however, wasn't going out like that. He reached into his pocket, despite his heart beginning to go out, and pulled out a sleek .45. A little something from his hunting collection he brought with him from time to time for protection. _"Kind of a coward's way of going down in a blaze of glory."_ His mind stated.

"Still," he silently said to himself," I…will….not let…him win." He then brought up the gun and looked down the barrel at Danny's back.

Jazz, however, caught this out of her eye. She turned her head all the way around to get a clear view on this, finally seeing what Vlad was doing. "Dan-" she yelled then to alert Danny, but it was too late. Vlad pulled the trigger three times as the gun eruptions seemed to break the air around them. The bullets left the muzzle and traveled quickly ripped through the air. Everyone was now aware of Vlad's attack, but they could do nothing. The bullets ripped into Danny's back, which caused pieces of bloody flesh to erupt from them. Sam eyes widened as she saw his body rock against hers. His arms then slipped from around her body as he fell to the ground.

"Danny!" Jack yelled as him and the others ran over to his side. Sam, just in shock, dropped to her knees and looked at him. The grass underneath him was now turning red wit the crimson blood leaking from behind him.

"Don't let this happen," Tucker is as he wiped out his cell phone to dial 911.

"No," Danny said, "Vlad got me. Must of…ripped my lung and got something else. I don't think…I can make it."

"Don't talk. Save your strength," Maddie said as she knelt down to her son.

"Vlad!" Jack yelled as he turned to him. His face was twisted in rage when he turned to face Vlad. However, Vlad's weapon, still smoking, was now at his side. His eyes were turned back in his head and no sound came from him. His anger and jealousy had won in their battle over his body. And he was the only causality.

"He's dead now," Danny said to his anger stricken father," I should of gave him a harder punch then before."

"I should of saw it coming," Jack said as his hand clutched into fists.

"No, I saw it first, I should of reacted-" Jazz began. But Danny cu in with, "Shut up. Stop feeling sorry for me. This isn't the first time I've been like this. But…this time it is fatal," Danny said.

"Can't you go ghost or something?" Tucker asked.

Danny looked up at him and said," You didn't hear what Vlad said. He said…that if one side dies, then the other goes. This is my final…moment."

"Stop it now," Maddie said," we can help you."

"Don't kid yourself. I know what…I am going….to become now," Danny said. He then coughed up a wad of blood that went up and splashed onto his face. Just seeing that made everyone's insides turn with sadness at watching him suffer and not wanting his help. Their eyes filled with tears that fell like raindrops.

"Hey, don't…feel bad," Danny stuttered out.

"Why shouldn't we? You need our help, but don't want it," Jazz stated.

"I told you…it wouldn't matter. I…done. I am not being weak…I am just being truthful. Besides, you have all done me good," Danny stated.

"How?" Tucker asked.

"Why did you all…come here to help me even if you were unsure of my sins?" Danny asked.

"Because we still care about you," Jack said.

"That's right. You all…could of gone.; Even if…you were late, you still…came. I know that despite all that has happened, everyone…still cares about me."

He then turned his head to the now tear stricken Sam. "And you," he began," hearing you say that you loved me….as I loved you, helped me too." He then moved hand up to try and tried to touch her face, but it lowered to the ground due to his weakness. She picked it up and placed it to her face, felling his warmth that was fading.

"I was afraid of not being accepted for my powers and what they caused," he began," but…that was because I never saw past you all. Hearing all…of you…tell me you still care for me. I know now…I am accepted…despite my…wrongdoing. And as I…die, I can…hear this and let…it bring me to the other side. Whatever faces me….there….I can face it with my….soul filled with …such happiness."

"You really are going?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Danny blurted out," but…remember. I love you all. You are truly…the best family, friends, and lover….who every came into my life. Now, its time."

Danny's eyes then closed. Sam still held his now limp hand as a single tear fell from her eye onto his face. Danny let in one last breath, and when it was released, everyone there felt like her passing through them towards his next destination. If Danny was able to talk, he probably said the last thing he felt before passing was Sam's tear. And that feeling would make his spirit glide so smoothly towards the next beyond.

The End.

Sad ending, wouldn't you say? Anyways, sorry for the delays, but I had some chool problems. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and their words of encouragement. My next wriitng will be up soon. Until then, happy trails.


End file.
